The Last Hurrah
by A-LovesHP
Summary: Annabeth gets dragged to a party by Thalia, that's when Annabeth meets Percy. What will happen when Thalia is caught in a awkward position with Percy's friend? Is she willing to do something she wouldn't do in a million years? AU R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! If I owned Percy Jackson would I really be writing fanfiction? No this would actually be in books I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!

The Last Hurrah

The music was booming out of the stereo how we hadn't got caught yet? I have no freakin clue. We are the loudest group of teenagers on this Friday night. Either the adults around 1 don't care or 2 are really deep sleepers. I took a sip out of my cup and looked for Thalia. The black haired girl had dragged me along saying I needed to experience teenage things other than studying. After what seemed like an hour of begging I gave in and now she ditched me.

"Thalia!" I yelled trying to be heard over the music with no use. I huffed and sat down on the couch so much for the experience I don't even like drinking! Alcohol tastes bitter and nail polish remover I've never been to fond of it. This was a stupid idea I'm not even having fun everyone here is either drunk or on the verge of it.

After a few more minutes of assessing how miserable I was I decided to people watch, I mean at least I could get a laugh out of it right? There was a couple in the corner of the living room grinding against each other spilling their drinks all over the place. On the other side of the room there was a group of about four taking shots at a bar one missing his mouth and spilling his drink down his neck and front of his shirt. Then a guy came running in with more beer and put it down on the bar and everyone rushed in to get some. As I watched everyone swarm around the bar I hadn't noticed that a guy came and sat down next to me.

"Hey." He smiled at me

"Hi." I replied back. He had black hair and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen.

"So not into drinking huh?"

"Not really no. How could you tell?"

He shrugged "By this time everyone that drink is hammered and the few people who don't sit around and watch the show."

"Oh so I'm guessing you don't like drinking either?" I had to admit he was very attractive any girl drunk or sober would want to kiss him or even more. I was pretty surprised he didn't drink.

"Every once in a while I drink but I don't like getting wasted it kind of scares me having that feeling of not knowing what happened last night." He said while watching the people dancing drunkenly

"So why did you come to this party if you don't like drinking?"

"I'm always the designated driver and I like watching all the stupid things people do while they're drunk. Why are you here?"

"My friend begged me to go to 'experience teenage things' but she practically ditched me an hour ago." He nodded listening intently.

"Explains why I haven't seen you here before. Who's your friend?"

"Thalia Grace."

"Okay I think I know who that is do you want help finding her?"

"Yeah that'd be great."

"Well then umm… what's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase." I laughed

"Well then Annabeth let's go find Thalia! I'm Percy Jackson by the way." He grinned and took hold of my hand, which sent sparks through my body. He pulled me along through the house. We checked the kitchen and dinning room but the only people in there were a few couples making out. We traveled down the hallway.

"Have you ever been to any parties before?" Percy asked

"No actually this is my first one." I blushed

"Damn you've been missing out. Well now we have to check the bedrooms and bathrooms. Which means there is a highly likely chance that we will walk in on people having sex."

It took me a moment to register what he said and then I laughed, "Alrighty then let's get this started with." The first bedroom we checked the couple hadn't gone to far yet they only had their shirts off and were to engrossed eating each others faces off to notice we had came in. The next one we checked they had stripped to their underwear.

"Opps sorry!" Percy said quickly shutting the door while I was trying to stifle a laugh. We went on to check the bathrooms and now had 1 more bedroom to check. I opened the door and this time we walked in at the worst time possible. They were both completely naked and going at it not even looking up when walked in.

"Nico!" moaned/yelled the girl. Wait I know that voice! I pushed Percy into the hallway and shut the door swiftly. I looked at Percy with wide eyes to see him mirroring my expression.

"That was Thalia." I said shocked

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yes." I said still in surprise

"That was my friend Nico." Then a huge smile crept up on his face and he started laughing after a while I joined in. We laughed for a while eventually ending up on the floor.

"I can't believe our friends hooked up!" Percy said gasping for air and clutching his side

"Me either! I'm never letting her live this one down."

"Me too! This has to be on of the funniest things that I have ever seen at a party!"

"I'm glad I was here then!" we walked down the hallway and back to the couch in the living room.

"I'm glad you came Annabeth I don't usually have anyone to talk to." He said to me genuinely.

"You know I'm glad I stayed because I've had more fun here than I thought I would."

"We should hang out sometime maybe we could bring our friends with us and make them feel awkward." He grinned mischievously

"You know that's a great idea! We have to do that!"

"Okay we will. Do you want my number? You know so then we can get together and stuff." He added the last part quickly

"Yeah hold on." I searched through my bag and grabbed my phone.

"Here type it in." He took my phone and typed his number in then gave it back to me. "Thanks." I looked up at him and his face was inches from mine. We stared at each other then started leaning in. We were about to kiss when Thalia came in and yelled "OHHHH ANNABETH!" I leaned back and looked at my friend who was wearing her shirt inside out and backwards. I looked back to Percy.

"Well that's my cue." I smiled "I better get her home."

"Okay I'll see you soon then?" He asked sweetly

"Yeah I'll text you later." I grabbed Thalia and went out the front door. I quickly found my car (thank goodness I convinced Thalia to let me drive) and got Thalia buckled. Soon enough I was driving away thinking about Percy and our almost kiss.

Hello! I decided I'd try out a chaptered story and see how it goes. Ideally I'd like to update every one- two weeks but no promises I'm super bad at frequent updates on schedule. So yeah this basically what I came up with. It's kind of based of an experience of one of my friends so she gave me the inspiration and I started writing it in the middle of math class (math's not that important right?) What do you guys think though? Let me know by reviewing please and thank you! Oh and there's a poll on my profile so If you'd fill that out it would be appreciated.

~A-LovesHP


	2. Chapter 2

**Little A/N so I had a bit of a Percy moment I went onto my profile and realized my poll wasn't even on there (wow wait to go) but now I promise its up there I've checked and everything.**

*DISCLAIMER* I have a list of things I don't own and sadly Percy Jackson is on it I don't own Percy Jackson!

Chapter 2

_BRING! BRING! BRING! _I quickly turn off my alarm clock.

"Uggggghhhh" Thalia moans turning to her side and squishing a pillow to her ear. I smile at her _isn't this going to be a fun filled day _I think sarcastically. I put my slippers on and wonder my way down stairs to make myself breakfast. It's only 9:30 so I still have time before I wake Thalia up and endure her hangover. Hopefully this time it won't be too bad… on second thought I'm positive it will be. I hum to my self as I make pancakes and start the coffee. I flip the pancake and walk over to the fridge to take the milk out. I sing the chorus out loud

1"_Don't you worry your pretty little mind people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard the stakes are high, the waters rough, but this love is ours_." "

"I really should stop singing I suck…" I say to no one but myself then laugh, "like that'll happen

I placed the pancake on my plate; pour myself coffee, and go into the living room. I flick on the TV and start flipping through channels until I settle on one of my favorite ones HGTV. I mindlessly eat my breakfast and watch TV until I decide to call Percy. It rings three times before he picks up.

"Hello?" he answers

"Hello Percy? It's Annabeth you know from the party last night." I say hoping I don't sound desperate

"Annabeth! Hey what's up?"

"Nothing really I was just calling to see what you were doing. Thalia is still sleeping and I really don't want to wake her up yet."

"Sounds like what I'm doing I decided to take Nico to my house. I don't think his parents would be to happy if they found him passed out and hung-over." He laughed

"Yeah Thalia's either." Neither would mine really but thank the gods they went on business trips during the summer. "Man it's going to be a fun day for us isn't it?"

"Oh totally I mean how many drinks do you think they had? 4,5,6 even?"

"I honestly have no clue but the last time Thalia had a hangover I ended up holding her hair and listening to her complain for the whole day."

"At least she's not swearing at you and threatening to kill you."

I snickered " We're both screwed."

"Oh definitely but you know what?"

"What?" I asked curiously

"We can get back at them this time." I could hear the smile in his voice as he said this. It was adorable how happy he was at this thought.

"Yes! When should we do it though?"

"Well definitely not today we don't want our heads ripped off"

"Yeah I'd like to keep my head intact."

He laughed "How about tomorrow at Rena's coffee shop around noon?"

"Alright that sounds good."

"Okay I'll see you then can't wait."

"Me either." I smiled as much as the almost kiss between us was awkward I kind of liked Percy. He was funny and he didn't seem like a douche. I mean as far as I could tell.

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and looked at the time I sighed only 11. There's no way I'm waking Thalia up any earlier that 12. I looked around well nothing else to do might as well read. I skimmed my bookshelf before deciding on one of my architecture books and settled down into the recliner. I picked up on chapter 8: Arches and Ceilings. 2 _An __arch__ is a structure that spans a space and supports structure and weight above it. Arches appeared as early as the 2nd millennium BC in Mesopotamian brick architecture and their systematic use started with the Ancient Romans who were the first to apply the technique to a wide range of structures… _As much as I loved this chapter I couldn't concentrate I was too preoccupied on Percy.

With his gorgeous green eyes tall frame he had been the saving grace of the party if he hadn't shown up I'm pretty sure I would've just left. He looked like a troublemaker and I admit I don't usually talk to people like him. All they usually led to be were illegal stunts and arrests but I don't know, he was different in a good way. My phone buzzed signaling that I had a new text message.

_I'm dying I can already see the light_

–_Thalia_

I laughed looks like the dead has risen

_Well well someone's up early._

_~Annabeth_

I texted back, so much for doing some reading. 

_ Ha. Ha. It's not that early it's only 11:45. Now come in here and hold my hair back for me I think I'm going to be sick_

_- Thalia_

I inwardly groaned and put my book down. I went up the stairs to find Thalia in the bathroom already hugging the toilet. Good thing I cleaned that yesterday. I laughed out loud at that thought.

"Is my pain amusing to you Annie?" Thalia said miserably

"No Thalia but what you did last night is." I suppressed a laugh

"Oh gods don't tell me I didn't make out with my Ex again did I?" as soon as she said that she wretched over the toilet, violently throwing up.

"No this time it was much better." She groaned pressing her head to the floor.

"Okay just tell me! What is it this time?" Thalia was a mess her hair sticking up at weird angles, she was still in her clothes from yesterday with her shirt inside out and backwards still.

"Do you happen to know a Nico?" I smiled. She had a look of pure shock her eyes bugging out and mouth open.

"No I didn't."

"You didn't what Thalia?" I smirked

"Annabeth I didn't sleep with him did I?" She looked at me totally humiliated. All I could do was nod.

She screamed, "Ohhhh I'm so dead."

"Thalia I wish you could have seen it when me and Percy opened the door and saw you guys…"

She cut me off "Wait Percy? How do you know Percy?"

"Umm… I met him at the party we were the only two not drinking. I told him I was looking for you so he offered to help me." I shrugged

"Oh." She said simply before she threw up again.

"Yeah so tomorrow do you want to go out and get lunch with me?" I asked hoping she'll say yes

"Sure now get out I'm going to take a shower I don't need a peaking tom looking at me." I stuck my tongue out and got out of the bathroom when I realized Thalia didn't have clothes to change into. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Thalia?"

"What Annabeth?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

I heard her sigh then swear, "Can I borrow some clothes Annie?"

"I don't know…"

"Annabeth if you don't I swear I'll walk around your house naked!" The sad apart about this is I knew she was serious

"Alright I guess so." I walked toward my room thinking that this was going to be a great summer.

**Hello lovely readers! So good start to this story I'm updating on time two thumbs up for that **** So yeah thanks for everyone that reviewed, favorites, and followed the story it made my week 10x better seeing that. I also have a poll on my profile if you'd take like 5 seconds and take it that'd be much appreciated!**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta if you're interested please PM me **

**~A_LovesHP**

**1 - I don't own this song it's "Ours" and belongs to the lovely Taylor Swift**

**2 - This is not mine either it's from Wikipedia :-P **


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer***

**Maybe one day I'll write a book and it'll be on fan fiction and I can say that I own it… *sigh* one day. I don't own Percy Jackson!**

CHAPTER 3

The next day Thalia and I walked into the café where Percy said to meet. I looked around and almost immediately spotted him. I dragged Thalia by the arm towards them.

"Annabeth slow down do you have a hot date or something." Thalia laughed at her own joke and I rolled my eyes. _Oh just wait Thalia you won't be laughing for much longer. _I weaved us around the maze of tables to the one Percy sat at. I scrunched together my eyebrows why wasn't Nico here? Did he say no? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Percy started talking to me.

"Annabeth?" He smiled

"Percy?"

"Funny meeting you here. Do you want to sit with me?" I tried not to laugh at how corny he'd sounded. I hope Thalia hadn't picked up on that.

"Sure. Thalia you don't mind right?" I looked at her.

"Nope." She replied back popping the p at the end. We pulled out our chairs and sat down.

"So what are you doing here?" he started the conversation casually

"I just came here with Thalia to hang out. How about you?" He smirked then took a sip of his drink.

"Ohh, same with me we just came down to get lunch." We went on with our conversation for a few minutes before a waitress came by and we ordered 2 sprites.

"So where's your friend?" I ask trying to seem nonchalant

"He just went to the bathroom before you guys walked in he should be back any… ah there he is." Percy smiled nodding towards Nico who was coming up the walkway towards the table. That's when he seemed to notice a certain black haired girl next to me; I swear I saw his eyes grow.

"Hey Nico look who I found!" He says excitedly while Nico gives him a death stare.

"Hey um Percy Can we talk over there… now?" not giving Percy time to reply Nico practically hauled him out of his seat and was now talking to him in a hushed tone a few tables over.

"Annabeth we have to leave!" Thalia says quickly pulling on my arm

I compose myself "What Thalia no! We just got here I starving and I want to talk to Percy."

"But Annabeth I can't do this. It's only been 2 days since I slept with _him_." She countered

"Come on Thalia please? I really want to stay you're going to have to face him sooner or later."

"Yes I know and I pick later."

"Why? Are you chicken?" I arch an eyebrow. You see the thing about Thalia is she never backs down and she's _never_ called a chicken.

"What? No!" I smiled my plan was working

"Then just stay! It won't be that bad come on."

She sighs then finally she answers "Fine but if anything goes wrong I'm holding you accountable."

"Fine by me." I say taking a sip of the drinks that had just arrived. I look over at the boys, looks like Percy's having the same conversation that I had but in the end he finally wins and they come back to the table.

"Sorry about that." Nico mumbles

"It's okay." Thalia mutters back.

Well isn't this going to be an interesting conversation? I decided to cut the tension and get a conversation going with Percy.

"So Percy where do you and Nico go to school?"

"We go to Goode High school" he smiles "How about you and Thalia? Where do you go?"

"We go to Jefferson. Do you play any sports?"

His eyes glint with excitement "Yeah I do swimming I'm actually captain this year." He says this proudly like it was a huge accomplishment, which I'm sure it was. "Nico doesn't play any sports he's more of a home body." He grins

"No I'm not Percy. Sports just aren't my thing." Nico intervenes

"Well I do track but that's about it. Thalia's the same way, she sits at home and listens to music."

"I don't just stay in my house Annie." I cringed at her name for me "I go to your house too." She smiled and we laughed. I'm glad she's not pouting like she usually does when we're in situations she doesn't feel comfortable in.

"So Annabeth did you get home alright last night after your hard core drinking?" Percy winked.

"I did actually. I was surprised we didn't get pulled over though I was driving a little fast." I admitted

Percy clicked his tongue a few times "Tsk tsk Annabeth. Why were you driving so fast?" he smiled

"Well if you must know I wanted to get home before this one." I jabbed my thumb towards Thalia "totally passed out I didn't feel like lugging her up a flight of stairs."

"Well that one over there was already passed out by the time I found him and I had to half carry him to my car and then drag him into my apartment." By this time Thalia and Nico's faces were beat red with Thalia glaring daggers at me. _If looks could kill… _I thought.

"I wonder why they were so tired?" I said mischievously looking at Percy.

"Me too other than they were drinking what would possibly make someone so tired?"

"Dancing maybe?"

"Yeah maybe that's it or maybe they ran around the block a few times Nico do you remember why you were so tired?" Now Percy has done it was almost positive Thalia or Nico was going to punch him. I almost couldn't contain the laughter that was racking through my body.

"No I can't Perce." Nico said through gritted teeth. Oh boy this isn't gonna end good.

"Oh well maybe you'll remember in a few days." That's when Thalia grabbed my arm and yanked me out of my chair and out of the restaurant. So much for lunch I thought to myself.

"I told you this wasn't going to end well." Thalia exclaimed

"Come on Thalia it was a little funny."

"No it was not! It was stupid, we should have left when we saw him."

"Whatever Thals just admit it you looove him." I teased her

"I will when you admit you looove Percy." She smirked

"I don't love him we're just met, we're friends"

"Okay Annie and I'm Harry Potter. You were so flirting with him back there."

"Okay Thalia you think that."

"Oh I will, don't worry." I rolled my eyes and she stuck her tongue out at me. Very mature Thals that's when my phone buzzed I glanced down at the text and it read:

_Hey Annabeth that went great didn't it? ;) Do you want to meet up sometime later this week?_

_-Percy_

**Hey everybody! I'm so glad I got this out on time for a second there I thought I was going to be to lazy to and not do it but I did :) yay! Okay so first things first thanks to everyone whose Favorited, Followed, or Reviewed. Whenever I get an email someone has done one of these things it makes me so happy.**

**Okay now I have a short story time for you:**

**So one thing you should know about me is I'm kind of smart but I'm really clumsy and I have what I call "Percy Moments" all the time. Anyways to the story I was rushing to get my stuff together today and I spilt my dads coffee all over one of my books. You read that right! So now half of the pages are stained brown. I blow-dried it because it was one of my books and I didn't want to go without it. But you know of course it would spill on my book and not on a magazine because thats my luck. -_- So yeah that's my story I thought I'd share since none of friends read so they don't share my pain.**

**That's about it please R&R!**

**~A_LovesHP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer *I'm flattered you actually think I own Percy Jackson but I don't. Sorry. I don't own Percy Jackson***

The Last Hurrah

_Hey Annabeth that went great didn't it? ;) I'd to talk to you again do you want to meet up sometime later this week?_

_-Percy_

I sighed. I don't know should I? Percy seemed like a nice enough guy he was funny, levelheaded, and he definitely wasn't ugly. So why am I hesitant to accept? Was I still hung up on my ex? No it can't be that, that was 3 months ago I've had time to get over it. I pulled into my driveway and me and Thalia walked into the house. She instantly went to the kitchen for food while I went into the living room and sat down. I stared at my phone it's not like he's asking for a relationship anyways. Why am I even worrying about this in the first place we're just friends.

_Sure sounds fun. What do you want to do? _

_~Annabeth_

I clicked the send button and almost immediately I got a reply.

_I was thinking we could walk around town and decide then._

_-Percy_

I bit on my lip thinking of a reply. After a while I just thought_ hell with it why not?_ And typed my reply

_That's fine by me. What day were you thinking? _

_~Annabeth _

_How about Thursday?_

_-Percy _

_Okay where do you want to meet?_

_~Annabeth_

_I'll pick you up… if that's okay?_

_-Percy_

Should I really let Percy drive me? I've just met him and what if something goes wrong… Annabeth stop it live a little I internally scolded myself.

_It's fine. My address is 98345 Park Ave it'll be the 3__rd__ house on the left._

_~Annabeth_

_Awesome! See you 7? _

_-Percy_

_Alright can't wait :) _

_~Annabeth_

I broke out into a huge grin. I really couldn't wait this is the first time I've gone out with someone other than Thalia and my parents in 3 months. It'll be like an adventure.

"Why are you smiling so big Annie?" Thalia asked

"None of your bees wax Thals." I answered back.

"Oh but it really is." She said while plopping down on the couch with a slice of pizza in her hand.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes Annabeth! For Gods sakes!"

"Well to bad! It's nothing you need to worry about."

"But Annie!" She wined ash looked at me with pleading eyes

"Nope." Well apparently that wasn't the answer she was looking for. Thalia got off the couch and came over to me.

"What do you wan…Ahhhh!" Thalia tackled me to the ground and was strangling me for my phone.

"Thalia Grace stop!"

"That's not happening." She eventually pinned me to the ground and pried my phone out of my hand, than started scrolling through my texts.

"You're going on a date with Percy?!" She exclaimed

"It's not a date!" I groaned

"Yes because a guy and a girl go out alone as friends all the time." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Well that's all it is we're just friends. Say it with me Thalia _friends_." This is why I didn't tell her, I don't want to jump into anything with Percy I like being friends.

"Okay Annabeth and you weren't totally flirting with Percy today."

"I wasn't!" I exclaimed defending myself.

"Sure Annes sure you keep telling yourself that."

"Thalia I wasn't its not like that, I don't want it to be like that."

"But it is like that Annabeth you were practically drooling over him." Usually Thalia's antics don't get me this mad but this time it was different. Why? Well, because she was being a hypocrite!

"At least I didn't sleep with him!" I yelled and as soon as I said it I wished I hadn't.

There was a deafening silence until I spoke up "I didn't mean that Thals."

"Of course you did. If you didn't you wouldn't have said it." Then she turned around and locked herself in the bedroom she was staying in. I sighed why did I have to say that? Why couldn't I just have kept it to myself? I huffed and took out my phone

_Hey do you want to hang out today? I have nothing else to do._

_~Annabeth_

_Yeah me either, pick you up in 10?_

_-Percy_

_Can't wait! See you then _

_~Annabeth_

Hello! How have you all been? Sorry this chapter isn't as long as usual I didn't have much time this week but I still wanted to update :) So not much else to say but 3 last things

I might change the title to this story so heads up if do

I'm looking for a beta if you're interested PM me or review

I have a poll on my profile if you could please take it :-)

Cookies and cake to everyone that reviewed, favorite, and followed!

~ A_LovesHP


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer *****oh those copyrights always ruing the fun! I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON***

The Last Hurrah

_Last Chapter…_

_Hey do you want to hang out today? I have nothing else to do._

_~Annabeth_

_Yeah me either, pick you up in 10?_

_-Percy_

_Can't wait! See you then _

_~Annabeth_

I walked to my room and quickly changed my top to a casual blouse and dashed out the door to wait in the driveway. It was a nice day not a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze in the air. It was perfect summer weather too me. If Thalia wasn't so mad at me I'd suggest going into the pool in the backyard but there was no way in hades I was going to stick around here any longer than I had to. At least not now since I'd so stupidly put Thalia in a bad mood.

Sometimes I just want to scream at myself when I have these kinds of moments. The ones where I say things that I don't even necessarily mean. Even worse is that I know one day it's going to come back and bite me but I still manage to keep doing it. As I'm thinking this Percy pulls up to my driveway in a blue pickup truck.

"Annabeth!" He yells waving. I wave back and stride to his truck.

"Nice truck." I say while stepping up into the car.

"Thanks took me junior and half of senior year to save up for it but it was so worth it." He smiled proudly backing into the street. We headed left towards the small town near my house. The town wasn't much really just a movie theater, a small duplex, and a couple of shops and diners.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked curiously

"I thought we'd could go to Stars and Stripes? I mean there's nothing to do right now we just ate like a half an hour ago and the movies don't start until 1." Stars and Stripes is the name of the park in the middle of town. It's not really so much of a park as it is a patch of grass with a swing set, bench, and statue of the town founder.

"Sounds good." I smiled I fiddled with the hem of my blouse nervously until he broke the silence.

"So what made you want to hang out today? I mean we were just going to hang out Thursday why the sudden change in plans?"

"Thalia's mad at me." I muttered

"Why?"

"I might have said something about her sleeping with Nico."

"And why would you have said something about that?" He asked

I gritted my teeth did I really want to tell him the truth? We're barely even friends, I just met him and I liked having another friend besides Thalia. I don't want to make it awkward and have him think I'm into him. Which by the way I am totally not. _Yes you are _a little voice in my head says but I tell that voice to shut up and shove it to the back of my mind.

"For reasons." I replied back.

"For reasons? And you're not going to tell me them?" He tried to hide his smile

"Nope."

"Why not Annie?" He whined. I narrowed my eyes

"Don't call me Annie!" His eyes widened then he smiled mischievously

"Why can't I call you Annie?"

"Because I don't like it." I tried to explain. Thalia was the only one who could get away with calling me Annie and its only because she was my best friend since forever.

"If I can't call you Annie then what should I call you? I need a nickname for you."

"Why can't you just call me Annabeth? I mean it is after all my name." I smirked

"Because it's too long." He said looking at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No it is not! It's 8 letters, 3 syllables. Its not that bad."

"So what? It's still too long. How about Ann?"

"No."

"Beth?"

"No way."

"Anna banana?" He grinned at this one

"A thousand times no." I laughed. He thought for a couple more minutes.

"I'll keep thinking about it I'll come up with something don't worry." He smiled and winked down at me.

"Great." I replied sarcastically. We arrived at Stars and Stripes and it was dead like usual I was about to get out when Percy opened my door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"Just doing my job mam'." He replied back playing along while I hopped down out of the truck. We walked across the street and sat down on the bench beside the swing set.

"So what did Nico say about the party? Did he remember what happened at first?" I've been wondering this since the party because Thalia didn't remember until I said something. I don't know how drunk Nico was when they did what they did and I just don't want Thalia to be hurt if he doesn't remember it.

"Well when he woke up at first he didn't know where he was or how he got there. That was pretty funny he kind of woke up and said something like 'Where the hell am I? Shit, shit, shit what happened' I don't think he knew I heard him but it was hilarious it took him a good 5 minutes before I came in and he realized he was at my house.

After he realized that I asked what he remembered and he started telling me from the beginning, when we arrived at the party, and then he got to the part where they slept together his whole face turned white and he started stuttering then eventually stopped talking about it. It was hysterical I wish you could have seen his reaction it was priceless." This made me smile and inwardly sigh a breath of relief. So Nico did remember okay 1 disaster avoided. Sounds like Nico was just as set on ignoring it as Thalia.

"Do you think Nico likes Thalia?" I asked. It sure sounded like it I mean if he was anything like Thalia they're persistence at ignoring the issue is a confirmation of their feelings. I know Thalia has only gotten drunk enough to sleep with people a few times and each time she just blew it off like it didn't matter but she would still talk about it even make jokes about it. This time was different she didn't do that she refused to acknowledge it even happened and wouldn't say a word about it.

"It could be possible I know Nico's had his eye on someone for the past few weeks. Every time we went to a party he wouldn't really look at any of the girls he'd dance with them sure but not seriously and I'm pretty sure that's around the time we began seeing Thalia at parties regularly." When Percy spoke he spoke with his hands using gestures it was almost like it helped him remember or think. His hair fell in his face when he talked and he had to push it away every so often it was kind of cute. I shook my head clearing away that thought. _You're supposed to be thinking about Thalia and Nico not Percy Annabeth_. Ok well this could be good for Thalia I'm pretty sure she like Nico back if they'd just admit it they'd be perfect together.

"I think Thalia likes him when we were at the restaurant she blushed when she saw him and then before we left she was staring at him." I concluded

"If they like each other why don't they just say it?" He asked confused

"Because it's not always that easy Percy." I answered back. He nodded in understanding.

"What if we helped them?" He suggested

"How?"

Percy thought for a few minutes then said, "I don't know yet but I'm sure between you and me we'll figure something out." He smiled, Percy was mesmerizing the way his lips were shaped it was like he always had a smile on his face. It was almost like it wasn't possible for him to frown. His nose swooped down in a graceful slope making his face more smooth than angular like most guys. It made him different in a way that suited him.

"Well it's 1:15 do you want to see a movie?" He asks

"Sure." I reply getting up off the bench and we start towards the movie theater.

Hello wonderful people of fanfiction! Sorry I didn't update last week it was hectic studying for 30-week exams but I'm back because Friday I'm on spring break! YAHOOOO! You know what that means? More time to write yay! So yeah that's about it. Thank you everyone who's been favoriting, following and especially commenting you rock! I'm also still looking for a beta so if you're interested PM me or comment. :)

I love you guys like Aphrodite loves beautiful things

~A_LovesHP


	6. Chapter 6

*** Disclaimer! Let's be real here, if I had half the talent of Rick Riordan I'd be writing a book and using my own ideas. I don't own Percy Jackson!**** ***

The Last Hurrah

Percy and I bought our tickets (actually he bought mine for me after about 10 minutes of arguing) and sat down in the crappy seats in the back. Even though it was summer no one was here mostly because the movie theater only played movies that were already on DVD so if you wanted to see a new movie you had to drive an hour to New York City. Percy had bought gummy worms and I'd gotten water and some raisinets. We didn't really watch the movie much we kind of made fun of it more than actually paying attention.

Hanging out with Percy was like finding a cure to a disease. It was relief even for a short time it was relaxing. We joked around with each other so easily it was almost as if we'd known each other for our whole lives. Eventually the movie ended and we just sat there in the movie theater talking.

"So what are we going to do about this whole Nico and Thalia thing? I don't know if you noticed but it's extremely inconvenient. Nico practically bursts if I so much as bring up your name and if I bring up Thalia's he almost punches a wall. " Percy asked

"Yeah I don't know Thalia doesn't particularly like talking about him either." I replied back

"It's like we have to force them to even acknowledge the presence of one another. They just need to admit it and get on with it."

"I think they just need a little push." I smiled there was a pause in our conversation and I looked over at Percy. He had his head in his hands looking defeated but suddenly looked up and looked up at me with a huge grin.

"Annabeth what if I-we could be that little push?"

"Percy what are you thinking?"

"Lets be real here for a moment Thalia and Nico would never just go with it unless they had to unless they thought it was real right?"

"Yeah…"

"What if we just disappeared and left them a note saying something do you think they'd believe it?"

"Maybe Percy I don't know it depends what it was if they thought we were in danger…"

"What if they thought we were going to do something stupid?"

"Like what? I don't want to sound like a pretentious know-it-all but I don't really do stupid things much."

"What if they thought we were going to elope?"

Helllllooooo! I'm so sorry for not updating last week the truth is I kinda lost track of the days and by the time I remembered it was like Friday and I just said heck with it I'll just upload Monday. Don't be mad I'm truly am sorry! And yes I know it was short but think of this as setting up a plot chapter I had to do it and I wanted a little bit of a cliffhanger. So yeah I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested just PM me or something. Please review and tell me what you thought!

~A_LovesHP

P.S. I was wondering if any of you watched the vampire diaries because I just got into it and I'm on season 4 episode like 9 so if you are awesome! Tell me if your delena or stelena in a review! Personally I'm delena :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Shoutouts to the people that have reviewed so far you all rock! GlenCoco135, Jlfrancis24, Codex (x4 you are awesome! Even though I can't reply to your reviews) Guest, Elizabeth B-Lover, That Was Such A Face Palm, MoonBeam Ray, Melody, ****zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis****, Percabethlvrknowsall, natalie1222 (I like your profile picture!) **

*** Disclaimer! I am not published author therefore I am not Rick Riordan :( Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson! ***

The Last Hurrah

"_What if we just disappeared and left them a note saying something do you think they'd believe it?"_

"_Maybe Percy I don't know it depends what it was if they thought we were in danger…"_

"_What if they thought we were going to do something stupid?"_

"_Like what? I don't want to sound like a pretentious know-it-all but I don't really do stupid things much."_

"_What if they thought we were going to elope?" _

Percy's answer was definitely not one I expected to come out of his mouth "Wait what?"

"Think about it Annabeth If they think we're going do something that could possibly ruin our lives like, eloping, they'd definitely come looking for us. It would work!"

"But how do know they'd believe us? No offense Percy but we just met why would they believe that after 3 days we'd want to get married? It seems rushed." It's not like I wouldn't mind doing this with Percy he was nice guy and all but really eloping? I don't think it was something I'd do and on top of that what would my parents say when they got back and found me missing?

"We wouldn't do it right away we could do it in August that way we'd have two months to convince them."

"Are you sure they'd believe us though? That we're so in love that we'd elope."

"Well I don't know about you but Nico says that when I'm into someone or dating someone I'm reckless and go in to the relationship head first with out thinking about the consequences. That's why I think he'd believe me, I think he'd believe I was that oblivious of the consequences that I'd do this." Percy stared at me with his wide green eyes with a look of hope. He really wanted this to work I could tell he really did believe this would work. For me though I just don't know would Thalia believe me? She already thought I liked him I could go home and tell her she was right all a long. In the end it came down to if I could do this for Thalia or not. She's had a lot of crappy things done to her in her life I think Nico would be a good thing for her.

"I don't know I guess we could see if it'd work…" Percy practically exploded as I said this

"YEEEEESSSSS!" He yelled while I laughed.

"If this is going to work though it has to be believable. When Annabeth Chase does something she does 100% that means we'll have to get to know each other more and we'll have to start planning how we'd eventually get them together we'll have to spend a lot of time together are you up for that?"

Percy didn't even hesitate to answer, "Yes Annabeth of course I'm up for it! I'm the one that suggested it in the first place. This is going to be the best!" I grinned up at him he was so excited about it it was sort of cute I blushed at that thought.

"Okay so should we tell them that we started dating today? That way we can start the plan as soon as possible and then we could meet up tomorrow and start planning."

"Okay how about I pick you up at 2 tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." Percy and I discussed how we'd tell Thalia and Nico we got together (we had to have our stories matched up how silly would it be if they had two different stories on how we decided to start dating.) Percy drove me home and as I got out I saw Thalia staring out the window scowling

"I see Thalia's still mad." Percy laughed

"Oh yeah definitely." I laughed with him. I'm sure when I tell her the news she'll be back to her usual self. She always likes to be right and it rarely happens. "Well thanks for hanging out with me today."

"Oh yeah no problem it was really fun." He smiled a lopsided grin.

I grinned back "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep can't wait see you then." He waved and backed out of my driveway. I walked through the door and the second I stepped into the living room Thalia was there.

"So you went out with Percy?" She asked with a tone I couldn't quite decipher.

"Yeah."

"You do know that this just contradicts what you said in our argument."

"Yeah about that I didn't mean what I said really Thalia you know how I say things sometimes without thinking. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright it was my fault I should have thought about what I've done instead of what you're doing." Thalia said solemnly, sitting down on the couch

I sat down next to her "Thalia no it's not you were just trying to be a good friend. You were right anyways I do like Percy because um… _PercyandIaredatingnow_." I said the last part really fast. Thalia's eyes practically bulged out

"WHAT?!" she yelled

"Percy and I are dating now." I said.

"When? Where? How?" Thalia asks. So I go into the story Percy and I came up with. Percy asked me at the park saying he liked me ever since the party and that he couldn't stop thinking about me so he had to ask. I of course said yes because I liked him too then we kissed. When we were coming up with the end Percy had suggested it. I raised my eyebrows and he just shrugged and said, "It has to be believable right?" Well I couldn't argue with that so we put it in.

"Was he a good kisser?" She asked I panicked for a moment not showing it. Of course Thalia would ask that.

"Um yeah I guess so." I said awkwardly

"Annabeth that's so cute I wish I had a story like that!" I smiled at that thinking; _you'll have one that's better soon…_

Hey people! What's up with you all? What do you think of this chapter? I honestly I don't know but I finally have an outline of where the story's going crazy right? Please review it makes my day :) I'm still looking for a beta so PM me if you'd like to do it.

~A_LovesHP

P.S. I didn't get any responses from you guys saying if you watch the vampire diaries or not but I think there has to be someone reading this that does! If you do please review saying so I'd love to see what teams you are on maybe we could talk about it none of my friends watch :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Shout outs you're all awesome! This is the most reviews I've gotten on a chapter ever! That Was Such A Face Palm (I liked talking to you;) Grodd44, Codex, natalie1222 (Percabeth :), Blackcurse11, carl3hushchild**

*** Disclaimer! I'm Flattered that you think I could actually be Rick Riordan but sadly I'm not :-[ I don't own Percy Jackson! ***

The Last Hurrah

The following day Percy and I met up and drove to the stars and stripes again. We had gotten right into the details of planning and scheduling. As expected Percy would occasionally get bored and start a random conversation. Once it had been about why there were so many squirrels and another it had been about the colors of shoelaces. Eventually we had gotten a schedule somewhat sorted out and the day we'd "elope", August 18th. Why did we pick this day? Well, Percy thought it would be a good idea because it was exactly 2 months since we'd started "dating" and it was his birthday. Why would it matter that it was on his birthday?

"It matters because I'll be turning 18 so then we won't need parental consent right? That means we won't need 'witnesses' and it'll be more believable." Percy explains and after he does I feel completely stupid. Why didn't I think of that? I nod not trusting myself to form an audible sentence.

"Your 18 already right? I never had a chance to ask if you had your birthday yet." Oh yes I was definitely 18 (A/N I think I remember Rick saying Annabeth is younger than Percy but for the sake of the story go with it;) I remember that birthday all too well. I shuddered even thinking about it.

"Yeah I turned 18 March 15th." I answered still thinking back to my 18th.

"Whoa there. What happened on your birthday?" Percy asked

"What?" I asked confused

"Obviously something happened because you're eyes glazed over like you were thinking about it and then you shuddered like it was something bad. It seemed like when I asked you about it you were trying to push it away and forget about it." I sighed I guess if he was going to be my 'boyfriend' he should know about my most recent ex. I'm sure Thalia would mention it sometime and it'd just be more embarrassing explaining it then than now.

I took a breath "This year on my birthday I had a small party. I didn't have many friends just a couple school friend and Thalia… and Luke. Luke was my boyfriend at the time and he was everything you'd want in a guy. He was smart, caring, funny, and he was popular. Now I wasn't popular at school I just blended in and tried not to draw attention to myself. But no matter Luke asked me out in October at our homecoming dance and I was on cloud nine.

"Who would ever thought? The perfect guy with the invisible girl. It was like something out of a fairy tale. On my birthday he told me in school he was going to come over early and help me set up but he didn't show up early. I waited during the party for him, thinking he got held up at home or work or something, but he didn't come until an hour before it ended. When he came through my door I could instantly smell the alcohol on him. I went up to him and asked him where he'd been but he only gave me vague answers not directly answering any of my questions. Eventually after the party I drove him home. For most of the ride he was passed out, but right before he got out he told me that he'd been fooling around with some girl since December. He told me he didn't love me and that he never took our relationship seriously. It was just some stupid fling to him

"After that I drove home and just collapsed. How could he do that? I'd actually cared about him. Maybe I even loved him. But that didn't matter to him. I spent the night in my room crying my eyes out. I didn't go to school until that Thursday. Luke came up to me when I came back to school and asked me why I hadn't been in school. He didn't remember anything from that night. Needless to say, I told him I knew about his, um, 'activities' then I dumped his sorry ass. I was wreck afterwards. My other friends tried helping but Thalia was the one that stayed with me through all of it." Annabeth took a breath trying to calm her breathing "_She_ was the one that helped me get back to normal _she_ was there when all my other friends gave up on me." I finished fighting back tears. I've never told anyone any of this before. There was something about telling him that was therapeutic. I would have never of thought that just having one other person that knew what had really happened would make a difference but it did. Maybe it was whom I was telling, maybe it wasn't. Either way, I fell a whole lot better now. I stared up at him anxious at what he would say. Part of the reason I _hadn't _told anyone was because I didn't want them to look at me like a kicked puppy. Something about the sympathy in their eyes made me feel like I was weak, like I shouldn't have fallen into it like I had.

Percy let out a breath "Annabeth…I… if I'd know it was something like that I wouldn't have asked." He whispered softly "I just" he paused "I hope you know that you will find someone who will love you like you loved Luke. Not all guys are like him trust me I would know because I'm not." I looked at him astonished. Did Percy just say that? Percy who I'd been joking around with yesterday _that _Percy?

I nodded "Thank you Percy I-I hope I do."

"You're very welcome Annabeth. Now back to planning right?" He smiled up at me like nothing had changed. _This _I thought _This is why I decided to do this with Percy. _

Hey Everyone! What's new? This week a lot of you reviewed and for that I'm very thankful I enjoyed chatting with everyone and seeing what they had to say :) I do enjoy reading every review and replying to them, I never thought people would actually read my story _and _like it. It's all-surreal to me really. Some people have even gone as far as to say they liked my writing style and I have to say those compliments are the ones the mean the most to me so thank you, thank you so much. So this chapter… what'd you think it's a lot of backstory but trust me you'll want to know this for some um… later chapters ;) Please keep reviewing its awesome

~A_LovesHP

A VERY IMPORTANT P.S. I now have a beta yep I know I'm excited to so please give an electronic round of applause to Just-AWESOME-old-me who has so kindly offered to be my beta starting with this chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout Outs! That Was Such A Face Plam, WisestOwl, Codex, Guest, Blackcurse11, rhodders12 you guys make my day a whole lot better when I see your reviews thank you!**

*** Disclaimer! I'm going to make it short and sweet. I don't own Percy Jackson! ***

The Last Hurrah

Thalia and I decided on going shopping the next day, which for us meant an all day trip. Because of where our houses are it takes us an hour and a half to drive to the nearest mall. Usually, I wasn't up to it unless absolutely necessary, but Thalia had insisted so in the end I gave in. We walked around for a while going into our favorite stores. The funny part about us shopping is how Thalia drags me here, then doesn't even get anything! She always pushes me into the dressing room saying "Annie you have to try this on!" I swear it's like I'm her personal dress up doll. At lunchtime we head to the food court and order pizza. Eventually our conversations turns to Percy and me.

"So Annie?" Thalia starts.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"How was your date with Percy?" She grins in anticipation.

"Good…"

"Oh come on you can't just say that! Give me some details!"

"Well, we just hung out at Stars and Stripes, nothing special." I shrugged.

"What did you talk about? Did you talk at all?" She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes Thalia, we talked. We weren't making out the whole time! I don't know, I did tell him about Luke though."

"You did? How'd he take it? What'd he say?"

"He just said that I wouldn't need to worry about that anymore, because not all guys are like that. He said he knew that was true, because he isn't." Thinking back on it now it was a very sweet thing to say. I've noticed since I started hanging out with him that he always knows the perfect thing to say. He's quite the smooth talker, and I'm sure that has to have helped him get dates in the past. Instantly I feel a pang of jealousy _but why?_ I ask myself _He's not really your boyfriend you're just pretending remember. What does it matter if he's dated other girls? _I swallow it down shaking it off. I can't let this minuscule thought go to my head.

"He's right you know. Not all guys are like that."

"I know. Percy's not like that and neither is Nico." I smile to myself. This is what I really wanted to talk about. I watched Thalia blush turn into a deeper pink.

" Ye-yeah." I watch as she squirms uncomfortably.

"Have you talked to him since…you know?

"No." She answers flatly.

"Have you even tried?"

"No."

"Maybe if you just tal-" She cuts me off.

"Annabeth look I know you're just looking out for me but after you do something like that with someone, someone you actually think you could have something with, you can't just go back to being friends like before. It'll be awkward."

"Whatever Thals but I just think that if you talk to him you'd feel better."

"I like Nico he's funny, spontaneous and doesn't think I'm weird for liking the things I do. But thanks but no thanks Annabeth. I'm perfectly fine with avoiding the topic for the rest of my life."

"Okay your conscience." At least I now know that she definitely likes Nico. I guess one good thing came out of this.

"So back to you and Percy, I'm going to this party Friday. Do you guys want to come?"

"I don't know Thals. Is going to a party the best thing you should be doing right now considering what happened at the last one?"

"Yeah it'll be fine. The sooner I can get over this the better. Just one thing though, make sure Percy doesn't bring Nico. Okay?" I bite my lip. That'll be a problem. Percy and Nico are practically joined at the hip. I'm lucky they separated when we went on our "dates".

I sighed, "I'll ask Thalia but no guarantees. They do everything together."

"Does he go on dates with you guys?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No!"

"Then just tell him your going on a date! It'll be fine Annie!"

"I'll ask that's all I can promise you."

"Okay I guess that's better than nothing." She sighed. I guess it won't be so bad. Percy and I met at a party, so not everything is horrible about parties. We'll see what happens. If worst comes to worst, we'll just make her leave early. What could possibly happen?

Hello everyone! How are you all doing today? I've been talking to a few of you guys and let me say you guys are funny! I really do enjoy talking to everyone :) So yeah what do you think? I know it's short I'm truly sorry I had a harder time writing this then any other chapter for The Last Hurrah so far. So heads up in I don't know 2 weeks ish I won't be uploading because I have AP's coming up and I need to study. I know it sucks I'm sorry but I have too. Thank you to my beta Just-AWESOME-old-me for fixing all my run on sentence and grammar mistakes. As always thank you for your reviews and please keep reviewing they make my day :)

~A_LovesHP


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout outs! rhodders12, natalie122, That Was Such A Face Palm, lileverlark, Blackcurse11. You guys make me want to write more!**

**WARNING! This chapter is not beta'd so please excuse any of my grammar and spelling mistakes!**

***Disclaimer: I'm sorry Percy Jackson is not mine:-(***

The Last Hurrah

I called Percy as soon as I got home interested in what he would say to Thalia's invitation. It rang 3 times before he picked up.

"Hello Annabeth."

"Hello Percy." There was an awkward pause.

"So you know how I went shopping with Thalia today?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she asked if you and I wanted to go to a party on Friday."

"Oh um… well, it doesn't matter to me it's up to you. I'll have to ask Nico if he's free…"

"That's the thing though, she asked me to make sure you _don't _bring Nico." I bit my lip opening and then closing the door to my bedroom, flopping onto my bed.

"Annabeth I don't really like lying to Nico." I sighed. It's not like I don't understand where he's coming from. I don't particularly like lying to Thalia either.

"I know I told her I'd have to ask you. I think she wants you to come to see how you treat me. Too see if you're serious about dating me. Ever since I dated Luke she's been like an older protective sibling, defending me against things people said about me in school." I heard him sigh.

"Alright I guess we can go. I'll just tell Nico we're going on a date so we'll be out late."

"Okay thanks. Do you want to hear what she told me about Nico? It's not much but it's something."

"Does it help with our plan?" I could hear the anticipation in his voice. I could imagine his green eyes getting wider and him leaning into the phone waiting to hear my news.

"I think so. Thalia told me she still likes Nico and that she thinks they could date."

"That's great! That means we don't have to go through with our plan. We could just tell her Nico likes her too and then bam! They're together." I laughed. Percy makes it seem like it's all so easy. I wish I could have the optimism he had.

"What?" He asks confused by my laughing

"It's not that easy Percy. She thinks she messed everything up. There's no way she's getting anywhere near him if she doesn't have too, even if she does like him."

Percy groans, "Why do girls have to be so confusing?"

"I could say the same thing about guys." I say raising an eyebrow even though he can't see it.

"We're not that confusing!" He protests.

"Percy you have no clue how hard it is for girls to decipher what guys mean by their actions."

"Annabeth you have no idea how hard it is for guys to decipher what girls mean when they talk." He says imitating me. "Especially when they say I'm fine! Like if your fine then why are you all mad? Just tell me gods!"

I laugh "Percy, girls are confusing to guys, like guys are confusing to girls its just the way it is."

"You're probably just saying that because you don't understand it either."

"Percy in case you've forgotten I am in fact a girl. So yes I would know!"

"Then explain it too me! I just want to understand!"

"It's just something girls say, I don't know how to explain it!"

"So what you're saying is that you don't know either." He states.

"No what I'm saying is you're a guy and therefore you wouldn't understand. It's a girl thing." The was a long pause and then he replied.

"Fine don't tell me then."

"Your such a boy." I plainly state. Fighting with Percy wasn't like when I fought with Luke. With Percy it was over something pointless and in the end we laughed about it. With Luke it was this toxic thing that would go on for days sometimes a week and in the end it never got resolved and was never talked about.

"So the plans still on right?"

"Yep! Can't get rid of me that easily."

I smile "Darn."

"Yep! You'll be stuck with me for at least another 2 months before that can happen."

"Oh well I guess I can wait." I joke

"I'll see you later Annabeth." Percy says

"See you." I smile and hit the end button. Talking to Percy brightens my mood; it's like stepping into the warm sun after being in cold darkness for so long. I love it and it's intoxicating to be around him because when I'm there with him he makes me forget all my problems. _Don't worry Percy I won't be getting rid of you for a while._

(LINEEEEEEE BREAKKKKKKKKK)

I grabbed my cardigan as I walked out the door locking it after I shut it. I turn to the truck as Thalia's honking the horn from the back by leaning over Percy's seat. I get into the truck and finally she stops.

"Was that really necessary? I ask her.

"Yes! You took forever!"

"I'm sorry some of us actually have to do their hair! Not everyone has hair that you can just dry and you're good."

"Well they should!" By this time Percy's laughing at us from the drivers seat.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" I joke. He smiles back at me still laughing.

"Do you see what _I _have to deal with?" Thalia says dramatically.

"It could be worse." Percy states, playing along with us.

"Ehhh I guess so." I shrug looking back at Thalia. She smiles back and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Same goes for you Annie." I glare at her.

"Why does she get to call you Annie?" Percy whines.

"Because." Thalia replies.

"That's not fair Annabeth! You told me to never call you Annie." Percy pouts.

"It's because she's always called me Annie therefore, she's the only one who can call me Annie. It's just her thing." Percy huffs.

"Fine, but I swear I will come up with a nickname for you." He vows.

"Whatever Perce." I roll my eyes playfully. 20 minutes and 4 I spy games later we arrive at the party. I have to say this one is the biggest one I've been too. Thalia jumps out of the back and disappears as soon as we park.

"Well so much for her trying to see if we were serious or not." I say

"Or maybe I already passed and now she doesn't care." Percy says. "Ready to people watch?" He asks.

"Yes! That's the only reason I'm here anyways."

"What about me?"

"You're just an added bonus." Percy holds his hands up in mock astonishment.

I wink at him "Just kidding. Ready?" We make our way to the backyard where they're blasting the music and serving drinks. We grab one too blend in and sit down on two plastic lawn chairs. Rule one of people watching: always blend in. If they don't think you're drinking too they'll feel uncomfortable and won't do half the stupid things they do. Right away we see a girl run by without her shirt on. I guess the party has officially started. A couple of minutes go by and we're already dying from laughter. We've seen two people making out with their cups and 5 have tripped over their own feet. Seven people have asked us if we'd seen Kelli and we told them all that she went into the bedroom on the left.

"I can't believe…" I gasp for air trying to get out my sentence "They believe us!"

"Me either!" Percy laughs along with me. "See Annabeth! This is what parties are about! Not the stupid things _you_ do when _you're_ drunk, the stupid things _other people _do when _they're_ drunk." He continues to laugh. I can see his eyes sparkle in the dim light. The green appears much darker than it really is and it makes his features stand out. I can now see he has a strong jaw and a somewhat slanted nose.

"Annabeth?" He says waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I realize I'd been staring at him longer than I thought. I blush.

"I asked if you wanted to go dance?" I internally groan I'm such a bad dancer. I like to avoid it all costs.

"I don't know Percy. I'm not good at dancing."

"I'm not that great either! You can't be that bad!"

"I'm probably the worst dancer in the world. If they had an award for worst dancer I would be the winner each year."

"Come on Annabeth please?" He asks looking down at me. I can tell he really wants me to dance by the way his eyes beg.

"Fine! But it's your fault if I knock in too you!" I exclaim.

"Yes!" He drags me towards the mob of people jumping up and down to the beat of the song. I start jumping with my hands in the air with Percy laughing because we're both out of sink to the song but we don't care. He grabs my hand and spins me around knocking me into people while doing it. I smile I haven't enjoyed myself like this in a long time. Suddenly the song slows down into a different one and everyone boos. Eventually one by one most of them leave going to either to get another drink or to go into the house and we're still standing on the dance floor laughing.

"Okay you're pretty bad I admit." Percy grins widely.

"Me? You're pretty bad too." I laugh.

"Okay, okay we're both equally bad deal?" Percy sticks out his hand.

"Deal." As soon as I shake his hand he pulls me closer and puts his hands on my hips.

"Um… Percy?" I say uncomfortably.

"We're not gonna stop dancing just because everyone else did right? That'd be to mainstream."

I giggle "And you care about being 'to mainstream'?"

"Yes I do." He says matter of factly. We sway to the music staying in one spot because as previously stated we both suck at dancing.

"This is the most peaceful moment I've ever had at a party." He says finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah me too but it doesn't really count because I've only been to about three parties."

He laughs "Yeah not quite enough to decide on."

"Yeah I'll need more experience in order for it to actually mean something."

"Are you saying you want to go to more parties?"

"Um…yes?"

"With who if you don't mind asking?"

"Well… I was thinking you." I look up at him afraid of the answer his eyes will hold. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. In Percy's case they're the windows to his thoughts. I can always tell what he's thinking when I look into his eyes. What I see when I look into his eyes this time are hope, excitement, and something else. Love? But that doesn't make sense. What could he possibly love right now? As I think this he leans down slowly still looking at me and without my consent my body is leaning towards his. I feel his arms tighten around my waist and before I know it my eyes are fluttering close.

Hello! Sorry for the absence I had to study for my AP (Advanced Placement) World but I'm back now! (Even though I still have to take the exam) To make up for the lack of updating it's an extra long chapter my beta convinced me to make all one chapter instead of splitting into two. So what do you think? Will they or won't they kiss? I'm sorry I left you with a cliffhanger I feel a bit devious today ;) Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I've made it to thirty reviews that's more than I've ever gotten on any of my stories! Please keep reviewing!

~A_LovesHP


	11. Chapter 11

**Shout outs! WElaine21, That Was Such A Face Palm, annabethandpercy4ever, Big Rob23, My-Username-Sucks14, Percabethlvrknowsall, Blackcurse11, WisestOwl, rhodders12, Grod44, natalie1222**

***Disclaimer! I don't own Percy Jackson!**

The Last Hurrah

_As I think this he leans down slowly still looking at me and without my consent my body is leaning towards his. I feel his arms tighten around my waist and before I know it my eyes are fluttering close…_

As we're still leaning in we hear "AWWW * Hiccup* YOU GUYS ARE * Hiccup* SO CUTE!" Thalia screams from behind us. Instantly we spring apart like a rubber band rebounding. I blush and look down while Percy looks up rubbing his neck.

"Thanks Thals." I say.

"YOU'RE VERY WELCOME ANNIEEE!" She drags out the 'E' I can practically smell how many drinks she's had.

"Oookay Thalia how many drinks have you had exactly."

"I don't know two…three…eight." She hiccupped again. My eyes bulge out when she says eight.

"Eight?! We have to get you home Thalia."

Her eyebrows scrunch together. "Noooo! Boo Annie you're no fun! Party pooper!" She whines drunkenly. I hear Percy stifling a laugh.

"Well you know me Thals, always the killjoy." I say tugging her in the direction of the car. She pulls her hand back.

"NOOO I want to stay!" She pouts. I try pulling her again but it's clear she's not budging I turn to Percy.

"Can you help?" He raises an eyebrow.

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know carry her?" He lifts an eyebrow again. "Please" He sighs and picks Thalia up and swings her over his shoulder.

"The things I do for you." He jokes.

"Percyyyy put me downnnn." Thalia cries out giggling afterwards.

"Sorry Thalia Annabeth's orders. If I don't follow them we'll both be in trouble." He smiles over at me and I grin back.

"Got that right." We walk down the road and finally get his truck. Percy sets her down and Thalia almost falls over but I quickly grab and steady her.

"Whoa there Thals. Take it easy."

"I still can't believe you're making me leave." She whines pouting.

"Yes Thalia I'm so unreasonable." I say sarcastically.

"I'm glad you see my point." She grumbles. She climbs into the back and lies down.

I look over at Percy who's grinning. "You have fun dealing with her tomorrow."

"Shut up." I say trying to hide a smile.

"I'm just saying." He raises his hands. We climb into the truck and start on the 20-minute drive back home. We sit there in silence until he says something.

"Do you have a curfew?" Percy asks glancing over at me.

"Yeah but my parents are on a business trip right now so it doesn't matter."

"Yeah mine is 1." I looked over at the clock, which read 12:57.

"Oh my gods Percy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Annabeth it's fine my Mom thinks I'm sleeping over Nico's." I breathed a breath of relief. I really would have felt awful if I'd gotten Percy in trouble.

"Oh okay but I promise next time we go out you'll get back before your curfew."

"Really Annabeth it's okay. It's not like it's the first time I've broken curfew and it's not like it'll be my last." He smiles over at me.

"You do this a lot don't you?"

"Do what? Go to parties?"

"Yeah. You seem so… relaxed about the whole thing. Thalia drunk, skipping curfews I'd freak if I missed curfew and I hate seeing Thalia passed out drunk."

"I've been going to probably a party a week since the beginning of this year. So yeah I'd say I do this a lot. I don't particularly like missing curfew but it happens once in a while. It's something you get used to though." I sat there looking at him driving. He looked so calm and collected, something I could use a little of sometimes.

"What's your mom like?" I bite my lip. It's kind of a personal question but I was curious.

"She's… she's the best. I'm not the best kid in world, when I was younger I got kicked out of school a lot and she never got upset she'd just tell me we'd try again and hoped it worked out. I'm surprised she put up with me I tested her patients a lot. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's the nicest person in the world Annabeth, and she's dating this horrible guy named Gabe. He's awful to her and I don't understand why she stays with him." He tells me this looking straight ahead gripping the steering wheel tighter when he talks about Gabe. Just by the look Percy gave when he said his name I could tell he hated him. It was cute how much Percy cared about his mom.

"Sometimes we just don't notice until it's to late Percy and then we don't know what to do." I put my hand on his. He loosens his grip a little and his face softens.

"I wish she'd just rid him." He whispers.

"I know Percy. Maybe she just needs an extra push." I look up at him through my eyelashes.

He smiles a little. "I guess so." Then there's silence again. We pull into my driveway and he helps me by carrying a sleeping Thalia into her room. After he sets her down I walk with him back to the door. As he walks back to his truck he turns back around.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I think I have a nickname for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Wise girl" I think about it for a second then grin.

"I like it."

He grins back. "Goodnight Wise Girl."

"Goodnight Percy." I say then I watch him get into his truck and drive away from my house. _How in the world did I survive tonight? _I think. I go to sleep that night thinking about people watching, dancing, and a pair of green eyes getting bigger as they come towards mine.

**Hello Everyone! I'm so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter it's amazing to see how interested you all are in the story it's awesome :) So this chapter… don't throw anything at me I'm sorry I didn't make them kiss! It will be soon though I pinky promise! I got a review suggesting I write longer chapters and I agree I love long chapters so starting after this one my updates will hopefully be longer :D **

**~A_LovesHP**

**P.S. This chapter is not beta'd so I'm sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shout outs! That Was Such A Face Palm, Blackcurse11, WisestOwl, annabethandpercy4ever, rhodders12, Big Rob23, Grodd44, and RochChick163. You Guys are amazing!**

**The Last Hurrah**

I woke up the next day from the sun shinning in from behind my curtains. I get up and stretch while making my way to the kitchen. I pour myself a cup of coffee and gaze out the window thinking about last night. Did Percy really almost kiss me? I blush at the thought. What was happening to me? Is it possible that I was falling for him? With his green eyes, down to earth personality, and funny sense of humor. Percy was nothing like the guys at my high school. He, unlike most, knew how to make me feel comfortable. Whenever I was with him there were no awkward silences or tensions. It made hanging out with him as easy as breathing. I flitted around the kitchen picking up the dishes and sweeping the floor when I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it to find none other but Percy standing there.

"Oh hey Perce. What's up?" I asked

"Well I was driving around because Nico's still asleep so I decided to drop by."

"Oh well Thalia's still asleep too. I was just cleaning the kitchen do you want to come in?" I asked him crossing my fingers that he'd say yes.

"Yeah, I can help you." He smiled.

"You want to help me clean?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Sure why not I'm the one who barged in on you and it's better then sitting around for 3 hours waiting for Nico to wake up." Percy Explains while stepping through the doorway.

"Alright then." I smile and lead him to the kitchen. I head to the sink where a pile of dishes sat ready to be done. I sighed and turned to Percy.

"I'll wash you dry?" I ask hopefully.

"Sounds good wise girl." He grins using my nickname from last night. I turn on the radio and start on the dishes. We chatted easily as I washed and he dried.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" He asks while drying a cup.

"Well it usually depends on my mode but I like Maroon 5, The Fray, Hunter Hayes, Taylor Swift. I'm all over the place really. What about you?"

"I like Hinder, Train, and The Fray is alright I listen to a bunch of Nico's stuff but I don't know the names."

I nodded. "So did you go back to Nico's after the party last night?"

"Yeah he left a window open for me so I could get in without his parents knowing. They're very… strict."

"Really?" I was a little surprised only because of the fact that I met them at a party. If they're so strict he must have a lot of practice sneaking out.

"Yeah his curfew is 10 even in the summer and they even call like every 2 hours to check on him."

"How do you guys sneak out and go to parties so often then?"

"Well it's pretty simple we both say we're sleeping over the others house and then when they call we either we say our phones die or Nico answers, but then he has to go somewhere the music isn't so loud."

"Oh duh! Why didn't I think of that?" I blushed. Why _hadn't_ I thought of that? It's pretty clear now that I think about it.

"It's okay wise girl I forgive you this one time." He winks at me.

"Ha ha very funny." I pick up some bubbles from the sink and mush them on his head. He opens his mouth for a second but then recovers taking his own handful of bubbles and smearing them on my face. I look at him.

"This means war." I narrow my eyes. One thing you should know about me: I'm very competitive.

He smiles "Bring it on wise girl." We both dash for the sink wrestling for the hose. He wins eventually and points it at me. I squeak then quickly cover my mouth. Percy grins mischievously.

"Is Annabeth Chase scared?"

I glared at him "Not. A. Chance." I grabbed the sponges and send him a look that says I will destroy you. He sprayed the hose at me and I duck behind the counter. I circle around the island and try to surprise him but he catches on and turns around.

"Nice try." He says sarcastically. He sprays at me again and I try ducking but I end up slipping and knock into him again managing to get soaked. I knock us both down. I land on top of him with his arms around my waist.

"Opps." I smiled and laughed.

"Wise girl I know I'm attractive but I wasn't expecting you to attack me." He smiled a smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

"Oh yes you've figured out my plan I purposely sprung myself on you because you're just to hot to handle." I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"I knew it! Maybe my nickname should be wise boy."

"Oh really? Tell me what bellicose means then."

"Uhhh…"

"Exactly it means hostile as in I'm going to be very hostile right now Perseus Jackson."

"Well then I take it back." He laughs. I take this chance to pick up the sponges beside me and squeeze them all over his head. For once Percy is speech less. I start laughing and try to get up but Percy tightens his hold around me.

"What are you doing?" I ask still laughing.

"Holding you hostage."

"Why?"

"For revenge!" He replies grinning at me. He knows he's stronger than me and this time he has the advantage. I pout.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before soaking me with a sponge!"

"Not likely I'd do it again in a heart beat."

"You won't think that for long." He smirks at me and then in a blink of an eye switches our positions so I'm below him and he's on top of me pinning me down. Then he starts tickling me. I am extremely ticklish and only a select few people know this. And now Percy would be one of them. It's like telling someone you're fatal flaw. You don't want everyone to know because it could catastrophic but the people who do know, you would trust him or her with your life. I feel like I could trust Percy this much. Even though I've only known him for a month he's made me open up and broken down so many of my walls I feel like he deserves it. I squirm around underneath him trying to wiggle free with no use.

"Are you ready to apologize?" He temporarily lets up and I use this to my advantage. I see the hose hanging from the sink and smirk.

I sigh, "I guess so." I struggle to a sitting position with Percy still sitting on top of me. I quickly grab the hose and spray him. I can tell he was obviously not expecting this by the look of shock on his face. I get up, racing down the hallway. I don't get to far down it before Percy catches up to me, picking me up by my waist and turning me around to face him.

"Not so fast wise girl. That was mean." He pouts

I laugh, "I'm sorry but you were crushing me."

"Are you calling fat Annabeth Chase?" He raises an eyebrow.

"No you're just simply heavier than me." I state trying to get out of his hold. That's when Thalia opens her door.

"Will you two lovebirds please keep it down?! I have the worst headache and it's only 10 o'clock! Gods!" She slams her door shut. We burst out laughing. I hold up a finger to my lips trying to hold in my laughter and lead Percy to the living room. As soon as we get there we crash on the couch not bothering to contain our laughter anymore.

"I can't believe you woke her up!" Percy says.

"Me? I think it was you!" I reply back.

"As I recall, I wasn't the one who started this it was you."

"And as I recall you retaliated so I think I can safely deduct that it was both our faults."

"But a little more yours than mine."

"No I think we share blame equally."

"I don't think so." He singsongs.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I ask

"Nope." He says popping the P.

"You're impossible." I say rolling my eyes.

"You like it though. You find it endearing." He smirks

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Perce." He swings his legs to set them across my lap. I glance down and then shrug.

I drop my voice to a whisper, "So our plan you're driving right?"

"Correct."

"So what are you going to tell you're parents?" I've been wondering this for a while. I'm still wondering what I'll tell mine.

"I haven't thought about that yet truthfully."

Then a thought crossed my mind "I think I'll tell my parents I'm looking at colleges and that I'll be gone for a little less than a week."

"But you already picked out a college."

"I'll just tell them I was thinking about transferring after 2 years they won't know the difference."

"This is why you're nickname is wise girl. That's brilliant! Mind if I tell my mom the same thing." I smile at him.

"Not at all." I turn to look at him and noticed he's moved his legs of my lap and is sitting closer to me.

"Do you think Thalia will go for this?" He asks honestly.

I think about it and then reply, "Yes but we have to make it really believable. We're going to have to start dropping hints and start acting it up more. Thalia's smart if she doesn't think we're serious she'll call our bluff. Do you think Nico will go for it?"

"Nico isn't dumb but he isn't particularly smart either. It sounds like he'll be easier to convince then Thalia. So I'm going to say yes."

I bite the inside of my cheek, "I hope so. I knew something was up these past couple of months. Every time I saw Thalia after a party it was like she was on cloud nine. Then sometimes I would catch her off guard and she would look like she was off in some distant place, just standing there smiling. If they get together it'd be a good thing."

"Nico too he's been really upset since he lost his sister a year and a half ago. If we get them together I think It'll finally bring him out the slump he's in." I can't say I wasn't surprised when Percy told me Nico's sister was dead.

"What was Nico's sister's name?"

"Bianca." I nod in understanding. Now I remember. Her death was all over the local news. It was a hit and run. It took them over a month to find the person that did it.

"I remember her. That's horrible I don't-I don't know what I'd do if that were me."

"Me either." Percy says solemnly. I look over at him to see him staring around the room, taping his fingers against the couch. I think about Luke and how he used to do the same thing. I'd always found It kind of cute how he was so restless and this was the case with Percy. His eyes darting around the room from one object to another.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a random question?"

"Of course wise girl." He replies.

"Since I told you all about my last relationship, I was wondering what was yours like."

"It was about 7 months ago that it ended. I started dating this girl named Emily in August before school started she seemed nice enough and in the summer it was going great. But then in the fall when school started up again she was all of a sudden changed into a totally different person. She was manipulative, she got jealous all the time, and she'd start rumors up saying I'd done this or that with her when I hadn't. The last straw was when she started a rumor up saying we'd gone all the way. I just couldn't take it anymore so I dumped her and then she went around telling people she'd broken up with me because I cheated on her. It didn't ruin my whole senior year but no girl would get within 10 feet near me for the rest of the school year." When he finished I stared at him speechless. This girl-Emily-sounded like a spawn of Satan himself. Who would do such a thing? And to Percy who is such a genuinely nice person! I started to feel myself get angry. But why? It's not like she'd done it to me. But it felt like she might as well have.

"Oh my gosh Percy that's awful! People are such jerks." He just shrugs.

"Yeah well I got over it eventually. It's not going to do you any good to dwell on it." I look into his eyes in amazement. No one I know would be this forgiving especially after what he had gone through. I had just been cheated on and betrayed. Percy had gotten all those things done to him and his reputation got ruined. That takes some courage.

"You're amazing." I whisper. And I feel my body lean forward before I even think about it and crash my lips to his. He doesn't do anything for a second but then responds by wrapping his arms around my middle and picking me up setting me down so I'm straddling his lap. And as we kiss I hear the radio still playing in the background:

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life...*_

A/N….

I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been two weeks I feel really bad but two weeks ago it was my birthday so I had a lot of stuff going on and then this week me and my beta both had finals and projects to do. In conclusion I feel absolutely terrible and I hope this long update makes up for it a little. So yeah lots of stuff going on in this one tell me what you think by reviewing? The song I used in this chapter is called I need a hero and I was thinking of the one that Ella Mae Bowen sings. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing you guys are wonderful keep up the good work!

~A_LovesHP

*Disclaimer! I don't own I Need a Hero!


	13. Chapter 13

***Guest, That Was Such A Face Palm, Blackcurse11, Gia, DragonClan, annabethandpercy4ever, and last but certainly not least rhodders12.**

**Gia- You are so sweet! Thanks so much for commenting! TVD is the best! That season finale I just don't even know I was freaking out! Season five will be definitely interesting!**

**This was Beta'd by Just-AWESOME-old-me! :)**

**The Last Hurrah**

I run my fingers through his hair as we're kissing. I don't know why I'm so surprised but Percy is actually a very good kisser. He moves his hands up down my sides causing me to shiver involuntarily. We're pressed together tightly now, not even a piece of paper could fit in between us. I move my hands to the bottom of his neck and trace my fingers along his spine there, now it's his turn to shiver. As we kiss we're barely aware of a door opening and a set of feet coming in.

"Annabeth!" My mother gasps. Percy and I snap apart instantly at the sound of her voice.

"Mom! I thought you were coming home in 3 days." I bite my lip rapidly trying to come up with a way to get out of this.

"We wrapped up early. Who is this boy I've come home to you kissing on the couch?" She raises her eyebrows.

"This is um… Percy he's a friend of Thalia's he was just leaving."

"That's not what it seemed to me." She says in a stern voice.

"Yeah right Percy!" I shift my eyes over to him begging for help.

"Yeah I was just leaving Mrs. Chase!" I grab Percy's hand and drag him towards the back exit.

"Let me show you the way out." I take off practically running to the back door. "I'm so sorry Percy! They weren't supposed to come home until Tuesday. We'll talk about all this later I promise. I'll call you when I can." I quickly give him a kiss on the cheek and shut the door before he replies. _I am so screwed._ I think. As I walk back to the living room I pop into where Thalia's sleeping to give her a heads up.

"Thals!" I say while shaking her. "Thalia Grace!"

She bolts up right. "What on earth do you want?!" she glares at me.

"My parents came home early."

"WHAT!?" she practically screams.

"Yeah they walked in on me kissing Percy. So either get dressed and try to act presentable or leave before they see you." I say going out the door. I take my time going to the living room, not sure if I want to face my parents yet. I finally arrive in the living room to find my dad has come in.

"Hey Dad how was the trip?" I ask hoping my mom hasn't told him yet.

"What is this I hear from your mom? Were you or were you not kissing some random boy on the couch when she came in?" Well so much for that. I should have known with my luck.

"I was, but he's not some random boy! I've known him for weeks. Plus, Thalia knows him." I say quickly hoping for them to drop it.

"I don't know him therefore he's some random boy! When were you going to tell us about him? Were you even planning on telling us?"

"Of course I was! I wouldn't keep something like that from you, you know that!" I can't help but be shocked. My parents and I don't have the best relationship in the world but the one thing we do have is trust. The fact that he even suggested I would do something like that hurt.

"Well I don't like it and I don't like him! Coming here and kissing my daughter on the couch! Hmph!"

"You don't even know him!"

"Don't try to defend him Annabeth! I don't want to see him at this house until I see fit, understand?" I open my mouth and then snap it close.

"Fine." I say bitterly while spinning on my heel stomping back to my room. How dare they judge Percy before they even get to know him! That's unfair to him and me! What basis do they have to judge him off of? One incident of us kissing on the couch? That's ridiculous! I scream into my pillow trying to relieve some of the anger streaming out of me but it doesn't help. This isn't going to help our plan at all. If they're not letting me see Percy that means I have to lie and say I'm at Thalia's, which increase the risk of getting caught. I grab my phone and dial Percy's number.

"Hey Percy it's Annabeth. Um we have to talk. Meet me at Rena's in 10 minutes?"

"Yeah sounds good see you then." He ends the call. Okay now I just need to see if Thalia's still here. I really hope she is because it'll be easier to sneak out that way. I make my way down the hallway and open the door to the room Thalia was using.

"Thalia?" I ask looking around the room.

"Yeah?" She peaks her head out from the closet. I breathe a breath of relief.

"Mind if I drive you home?" She sways slightly getting out of the closet.

"Not at all. I don't think I can function this early in the morning."

"Thalia it's 11."

"Exactly early." She rolls her eyes. I shake my head grinning.

"Okay meet me at the car I have to tell my parents." She nods and I watch her go out the back door. I walk into the living room where my parents are still.

"Hey I'm driving Thalia home okay?" I bite my lip _please say okay_ I think.

"Yeah be back soon alright?" I internally squeal that was easy.

"Yep!" I grab the keys and walk to my car. I see Thalia already crashed in my passenger seat. I smile and started to drive her to house. Thalia's house isn't that far from mine. Actually it's exactly 4 minutes, so I have plenty of time to get to Rena's

"Thalia wake up we're at your house." I shake her but she bats my hand away. "THALIA! WAKE UP!" I yell she wakes up then, her eyes fluttering open like she hasn't just been screamed at.

"Oh." She stretches "Thanks Annie, I'll text you later!" She gets out and walks down her driveway. I shake my head. She's such weirdo but she's my weirdo. I laugh at that thought and head to Rena's. My palms start to sweat. What if he didn't mean to kiss me? What if he changed his mind and just wants to be friends. I bite my lip so hard that I start to taste blood. I clench and unclench my teeth, my heart racing. I've never been this nervous before in my life. I pull into a parking spot and walk in. I take a deep breath. Here it goes…

A/N….

Hey Guys! I figured since I uploaded Friday night (It actually might have been Saturday morning ha-ha) it be okay if I posted on Wednesday. I'm trying to get back on schedule… trying being the key word there ;). So yeah I know it's short I'm sorry but in my defense it's been 4-5 days since I updated so in a way it's early :) So what do you think? Leaving a review with your opinion would be awesome!

~A_LovesHP


	14. Chapter 14

***Shout outs! GlenCoco135, Blackcurse11, Major facepalm, rhodders12, That Was Such A Face Palm, Guest, Guest, and natalie1222. I can't remember if I messaged you guys but if I didn't thank you so much for reviewing! You all are amazingly lovely people!**

**The Last Hurrah**

POV Percy:

I stand there outside of her back door to stunned to move for a while trying to register what just happened. Did that really just happen? Did we just make out on her couch? What? It seemed like a foreign concept to me. And then it hit me. I just kissed Annabeth Chase. I ran to get in my truck and drive back to Nico's. I couldn't believe this had just happened. I can't deign that I'd been wanting to do that since I first saw her. Back then I wanted it because she was beautiful and her lips seemed to draw me in like I was in a trance, but now it was for a completely different reason. She was smart, kind, and had the best laugh I'd ever heard, even though, in my opinion you don't hear it enough. I'd dreamt about leaning in and touching my lips to hers for so long I can't truly believe it's happening. I smile the whole way to Nico's thinking about Annabeth. Then as if she sensed I my thoughts the phone rang and I instantly answer it.

_"Hey Percy it's Annabeth. Um we have to talk. Meet me at Rena's in 10 minutes?" _I don't hesitate.

"Yeah sounds good see you then."I answer I turn off the car and sneak into Nico's room through the window I left open and find him still sleeping. No surprise there.

"Nico! Dude wake up!" I say shaking his arm. He mutters something unintelligent and turns around, swatting my arm. "Nico you need to wake up, I was at Annabeth's for an hour and you didn't even notice." That get's him awake. He sits up and rubs his eyes.

"When did you go to Annabeth's? What time is it?" He grabs the clock on his headboard. "10:30? What the hell Perce? Why are you waking me up so early?"

"Exactly Nico, it's 10:30 normal people don't think that's early." He rolls his eyes and gets out of bed.

"Why did you go to Annabeth's?" He says throwing some clothes on.

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know because I wanted too?"

"But why? It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything." My mouth drops and I do a mental face palm.

"Yes she is Nico."

"What since when?" He asks confused.

"Since about like 3 weeks ago. We've gone over this about a hundred times!"

"We have?" He asks. My blood begins to boil and I start to feel myself get frustrated because this isn't the first time he's asked this question. I've told him at least 4 different times that me and Annabeth are dating and each time it seems like he's just disregarded it like a trivial fact, like who I'm dating isn't important to him.

"Yes Nico we have! I know for a fact I told you last week and we had this exact same conversation! Does it even matter to you who I date? Does it matter to you at all that I'm happy?" I yell at him.

"Of course it does Percy! You're my best friend, but lately it doesn't seem that way because you're always off doing something with her! It's either Annabeth and I are going to the movies or oh Annabeth and I are walking around the park. Don't you think you're going a little fast? You only met her a month ago."

"That's bull Nico and you know it! I did the same thing with Emily!"

"And how did that work out for you Percy? No girl would get within 10 feet of you the whole year! Not to mention she messed up you're whole senior year!"

"Annabeth isn't like Emily she wouldn't do that!" Annabeth is to lovely and upheld to do something horrible like that.

"I'm not saying she is! I'm just saying most lasting relationships don't go that fast! Most relationships that move along that fast aren't very credible." I open and then shut my mouth. He does have a point, I think back on Annabeth's and mine most recent relationships. They both happened fast and they both ended horribly. I wondered what she thought about it. Did she realize that? Is that why she wants to meet me so soon? I think I might have done the worst possible thing by kissing her back. I let out a frustrated groan and put my face in my hands.

"Now you see it don't you?" Nico smirks.

"Shut up." I hear him laugh. "It's not funny."

"It kind of is."

"No it really isn't. Now I have to meet her at Rena's what should I do?"

"I don't know that's for you to figure out man."

"I have to meet her I already said I would. But what do I tell her?" I wonder.

"Again you're problem not mine sorry I'm not good at that stuff." I look at my watch and internally groan.

"I have to go see you later?"

"Yeah I'm going to a party tonight do you want to come?" Nico asks.

"I don't know it depends how all this works out with Annabeth." I shrug my shoulders. "I'll let you know." He nods and I climb out the window to go meet Annabeth. I get into my truck and start on my way to Rena's. I throw ideas around in my head on what to say to her. I just wish this could all go away or it could it work its self out. I loved hanging out with Annabeth she was like a breath of fresh air compared to the girls at my school and at the parties I went too. I'd never find another girl like her if I messed this up and believe me I want to make this work more than anything I'd ever wanted in my life. I park my truck and let out a breath, I drag my feet while walking to the front door dreading talking to her. I finally get through the front door and see her sitting in the back corner wearing the same thing she'd worn this morning with her blonde hair framing her face. Her eyes were cast down looking at a fork intently. I sit down in the seat across from her.

"Um hi." I say cringing at how awkward it sounded.

"Hey I'm sorry about my parents they weren't suppose to be home for 2 more days." She smiles apologetically.

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"Thanks. So about the kiss…" I cut her off wanting to get this over as quickly and as painless as possible.

"I know it was to fast I mean we just met like what 3 weeks ago? I get it you want to stay friends it's okay with me really. We'll just act like it never happened or whatever. I'm sorry I don't want to push you into anything. But it would mean the world to me if we were still friends." I bite my lip and tap my fingers against my legs nervously. I look into her eyes searching for an answer; all I can see is confusion and disbelief. She must not have thought I'd would ask that because shock s written all over face.

"No? Okay um well I guess this goodbye then." I get up quickly and exit Rena's trying to stop a tear from going down my face. I didn't think she'd want to stop being friends. I had truly thought we had something special. I guess I was badly mistaken. I head to my house in silence. When get to my driveway I pull out my phone and dial Nico's number. It rings four times before he picks up.

"So how'd it go?"

"Horrible. Am I driving or are you?"

"I have a feeling I should tonight." I laugh a strangled laugh

"Alright I'll see you in a few."

Annabeth's POV

I am dazed by what Percy says. Absolutely stunned. Where had that come from? I recover a few minutes later and dash to the door trying to stop him from leaving so I could set this whole thing straight. I get outside but I'm too late he's already gone. I go to my car thinking about where he would go. Probably to Nico's but I don't have the slightest clue as to where he lives. My best bet would be to go to his house and ask his mom. I'd met her once recall when he stopped there briefly to drop something off for her. She was one of the sweetest people I'd ever met. I recall the way to his house and it takes me no time at all to get there from Rena's. I park on the street and walk up to the door. I knock on the door and she quickly answers.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson is Percy home? He's not answering his phone." I smile

"No he just stopped by five minutes ago, he's going to Nico's house." She smiles back at me sweetly.

"Oh okay. Can you tell me where he lives? I need to tell him something it's really important." I say hoping she knew.

"Yes he lives on North 5th street over by Tuscany drive."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Jackson!" I say.

"Please call me Sally." She smiles warmly at me.

"Thank you Sally." I grin and then go back to my car. I take off to Nico's house not worrying about my speed at all. I get there and see no sign of Percy's truck. I let out a sigh if defeat. Maybe he left it somewhere else? It was a small hope but I t was enough to make me go up to Nico's door and ask. Mr. Di'Angelo answered the door.

"Hello I'm Annabeth I'm a friend of Nico and Percy's from school I was wondering if they were home?" I say trying to seem as friendly as possible.

"Hello Annabeth, sorry Nico and Percy are over at Percy's house today." He flashed me an apologetic smile.

"It's alright Mr. Di'Angelo. Thanks anyways." I turn and go back in my car. If they're both saying they're at each other's house it can only mean one thing. I picked up my phone and dialed the number I had memorized since I knew my own.

"Thalia could you tell me all the parties that are going on today?"

Authors note…

Hey guys sorry it took so long I just finished finals this week, which means… I'M ON SUMMER BREAK! Wooo! PARTAY! So yeah another reason this took me so long was because this chapter gave me serious trouble it was really hard for me to write for some reason and if rhodders12 hadn't given me some help this probably would have turned out VERY different. So yeah tell me what you think by leaving me a comment! Don't worry to much about Percabeth guys in the end it'll all turn out okay because this is a Percabeth story :) I almost forgot! I have a twitter now guys if you want to follow me it's A_LovesHP13 and i have a tumblr it's A_LovesHP so if you want to follow me on those it'd be awesome!

~A_LovesHP

P.S. Do you guys have any suggestions for books I can read? I just finished Daughter of Smoke and Bone by Laini Taylor (which was WAY better than I expected). If you have a book suggestion don't be afraid to leave a comment or PM me :D

BETA'D by Just-AWESOME-old-me


	15. Chapter 15

***Shout Outs! annabethandpercy4ever, Grod44, natalie1222, WisestOwl, Gia, allen r, percabeth53, Percabethlvrknowsall, rhodders12, Blackcurse11, and That Was Such A Face Palm. You go guys you all deserve the moon and more! I'm sorry if I missed anyone I do try to mention everyone who commented within my uploads even if its not on the most recent chapter.**

* * *

**The Last Hurrah**

_I picked up my phone and dialed the number I had memorized since I knew my own._

"_Thalia could you tell me all the parties that are going on today?" _

Thalia was hesitant to giving me the information I wanted at first;

_*Flashback*_

"Why do you want to know?" She asked suspiciously.

"For… reasons Thalia please?" I begged.

"All you have to do is tell me Annie." She taunted.

I sighed. "I did something and Percy misunderstood it. Now I have to fix it can you _please_ just tell me Thals?" I asked hoping she wouldn't press any further. I don't know how I'd weasel out of this one if she did. I'm not in the best state of mind to be making up some elaborate story.

She gave in with a sigh, "I only know of one party that's going on tonight and that's in Meadow Brooke. That's all I know sorry." I quickly thanked her and then hung up planning a strategy in my head.

_*End of Flashback* _

I had spent the rest of my morning and afternoon planning and strategizing until I had my plan down to a T. I have to admit as far as my strategies went this was not my best by a long shot. I drove out to Meadow Brooke and could instantly tell where the party was, this would put me ahead of schedule because I had planned to be driving around for at least 10 minutes looking for Percy or Nico's car. I was astonished at how easy it was to spot. I mean way to be obvious guys the house practically had a neon sign pointing to it saying _Please bust us! This is the party spot! Underage drinking here!_

I park the car 2 blocks away and start walking, thinking about what was about to go down. I was jittering with excitement and I don't know why. This could all blow up in my face horribly. I shrugged that thought off _oh well_.

I finally arrive at the party and open the door. As soon as I step in I'm taken back by how loud it was. This is way louder than the parties I'd been to. Okay step one: Locate Percy. I look around not seeing him anywhere. Where is he!Even my thoughts were screaming so they could be heard atop of the music. I silently curse him. Why did he have to go to a party! He doesn't even do anything at them! Just he wait until I talk to him… Ah ha! I spot Nico near a doorway and make a B-line for him. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around. His eyes widen in shock when he sees me.

"Where is he Nico?" I say with a hand on my hip.

"Umm hey Annabeth. Who are you looking for?" He says as his eyes shift nervously looking everywhere but at me.

"You know who. Your best friend, Percy Jackson." I say coolly.

I can visibly see him swallow. "I think I saw him out back…" and that's all I need to hear to send me on my way to the back. I rake my eyes through the crowd of 20 or so people. I almost instantly see him. I run and catch him before he moves anywhere else.

"Percy." I yell but he doesn't hear me. "Perseus!" I scream. That gets him to turn around. His eyes brighten when he sees me.

"Wise Girl! You're here! Now the party's complete! Hey everyone the party can start now! My wise girl is here!" A jolt goes through me, stunning me for a moment when he says 'my wise girl' but I shake it off quickly.

"What the hell do you think you were doing disappearing like that at Rena's! I didn't even have a chance to answer you! What were you thinking?" I search his eyes for an answer.

"Chill Annabettthhh. I just went to a party with Nico nothing new." He says taking another sip of his drink. I could tell this was not his first or his second.

"By the gods please tell me you're not drunk." I say pinching the bridge of my nose frustrated. Well so much for my plan might as well throw it out the window. I won't be able to get a decent answer out of him drunk.

"You're not drunk." He says smirking and I wished nothing more than to slap that smirk right off his face. The only thing holding me back was the fact that he was _actually_ drunk and if I did slap him it wouldn't make a difference because he'd forget about it in the morning anyways. _And because you love him_ a voice in my head whispered but I pushed that voice as far back into my mind as possible.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask pleadingly.

"Doing what wise girl?" He cocks his head to one side confused.

"This." I gesture to him drinking "Why are you getting drunk? You hate getting drunk. You hate the feeling of not knowing what happened last night. So why?"

He sighs. "Because I kissed you back and I shouldn't have! I was talk-talking to Nico after it and he made me realize I was taking things to fast. I felt like I was pressuring you into something you weren't ready for." Percy says slurring his words.

"Percy I was the one that kissed you that makes no sense at all!"

"Think about it Annabeth the last two relationships we've been in we rushed into and look how they ended up." He looked down at his feet. "Horribly."

"Percy the reason those relationships ended the way they did was because we dated terrible people who only cared about themselves."

"But you just met me 3 weeks ago Annabeth. Don't you think this is moving quickly? If we have a relationship I want it to last for as long as you'll have me. I don't want to hurt you Annabeth, I _can't_ hurt you because if I do I'll never forgive myself! You've been through so much and I don't want to add another thing that'll just injure you in the end. I want the best for you Annabeth because you deserve it and I am not the best you can do way better-" I cut him off with a kiss. I can tell he's surprised because he just stands there for a few seconds before responding by discarding his cup. He puts his arms around my waist and crushes me against him. He moves one hand to the small of my back and the other on the back of my neck as I put my hands in his hair. This was different from the other kiss we shared; there was no hint of gentleness, it was rough and passionate like this was last time we'd ever kiss each other (which I highly doubt). We only stopped when we ran out of breath. I leaned my forehead against his lips.

"Let's leave." I whisper to him. I feel him nod against my forehead and I grab his hand trying to find Nico. Thankfully I find him quickly.

"Hey Nico I'm taking Percy back home okay?"

"Yeah and Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming. He…he really cares about you." I smile at him and turn around half dragging Percy out the door towards the car. I coax Percy into the front seat and after a bit of arguing I get him to buckle his seat belt. I hop into the drivers seat. Where should I take him? I can't take him to his house, he's supposed to be with Nico. And I can't take him to my house now that my parents are home they'll flip out on me.

"What am I going to do with you Percy?" I ask him.

"I dunno that's your problem not mine." He flashed me his lopsided smile. I guess that leaves me getting a hotel room I really didn't want to resort to this but where else was I going to take him? I pulled my car into the road and headed towards hotel 8. I got Percy out of the car easier than I got him in. I got us a room for the night with as few awkward looks as possible.

When we go into the room Percy looked around confused "Where are we?" He asked.

I sighed something I'd been doing a lot today. "Okay listen Perce, we're going to stay here for the night alright? I'll bring you back to your house in the morning."

He lifted his eyebrows "You're going to stay with me?"

"Yes I'll be sleeping on the floor." I say while grabbing a pillow and a blanket.

"Don't be crazy wise girl! What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I let you sleep on the ground?" I blush. Even drunk he's thoughtful. Thank the gods he's not mean or irritable I don't think I'd be able to handle it.

"Just come sleep on the bed with me." He says simply.

"I really don't think that's a good idea Perce." He pouts and looks at me through his eyelashes.

"Come on Annabeth please? All we're doing is sleeping." He says sounding like a little kid.

"Alright but I swear to the gods if you try anything…"

"Annabeth you know me I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you intentionally. "

I give over to defeat, I'm dead tired and sleeping on the floor of a hotel 8 isn't as appealing as it seems. "I know."

He holds his arms out to me and I climb into them without hesitating. He sighs happily and I smile at the sound.

"So what did Nico say when you told him about the kiss." I ask. The question had been itching at the back of my mind since he told me and I had to know. I _hate_ not knowing.

"I dunno just that we'd only met a month ago. He told me we were going to fast. He said it was like what I did with Emily."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He said awkwardly.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd never do anything like Emily did, not in a million years. What she did it wasn't just mean it was cruel."

"I know you wouldn't wise girl you're to thoughtful to do something like that." I looked up at him to see him already staring at me. He leans down and pushes his lips against mine in a gentle way. We kissed in the way people would if their lips were made of glass, in delicate caresses careful as not to break it. After we broke apart we settled down and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hey Guys! Look I uploaded on time! Woo! Go me! So a lot of you messaged me with book suggestions and they were all awesome! Some I had read but at least I know you guys enjoy the same books as me other than PJO/HoO :) I think I'll read the I am number four series and then Shatter Me.

I really enjoyed talking to you guys especially Percabethlvrknowsall, rhodders12, Blackcurse11, and That Was Such A Face Palm. You guys are awesome and I love talking to you guys. You should all check out That Was Such A Face Palm's story A Look from Afar it's amazing it's a good twist on Percy and Annabeth falling in love I really enjoyed it I stayed up until 1am finishing all the chapters. Also rhodders12 story Lighting and Water is an up and coming story you should check out. ;)

So yeah that's it don't forget to leave a comment with what you thought about this chapter or if you have a suggestion. I'm always open to it.

~A_LovesHP


	16. Chapter 16

***Shout outs! That Was Such A Face Palm, Percabeth53, WisestOwl, Grodd44, Blackcurse11, Percabethlvrknowsall, annabethandpercy4ever, Guest, WiseGirl210, and Guest. You are awesome I give you all a shout out and a virtual cookie ^_^*******

**The Last Hurrah**

"_I know you wouldn't wise girl you're to thoughtful to do something like that." I looked up at him to see him already staring at me. He leans down and pushes his lips against mine in a gentle way. We kissed in the way people would if their lips were made of glass, in delicate caresses careful as not to break it. After we broke apart we settled down and drifted into a peaceful sleep. _

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Nico woke up fairly early the next morning. He picked his head up to look at the clock on the dashboard, which read 9:00 am and then set his head back down on the seat. He sighed. He didn't drink last night like he usually did. He actually didn't drink at all. He guessed it was because he was worried about Percy. He'd gone through a tough time with Annabeth last night with her rejecting him. Before they went to the party he'd been out of it. It was like he was a different person. That was when Nico realized he should have kept his big mouth closed about Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Who was he to be giving relationship advice when he couldn't even tell the girl he adored that he liked her? He wasn't some relationship guru. So why did he try? _Because you care about your best friend_ a voice inside his head said. The voice _was_ right. He cared about Percy like he was his own brother. What he did reminded him of something Bianca would have done for him. A sharp pang went through him as he thought this. _Bianca._ He took a deep breath. _No I refuse to be in that mind set today_, he told himself shaking his head.

Nico climbed into the front of the car and pulled out of the parking lot he stayed in. As he was driving down Main Street he saw a familiar shape walking on the sidewalk. They had choppy black hair and were listening intently to their IPod. As he approached the person he could make out that it was a girl and then he realized who it was and his eyes grew big. _What was she doing walking down this street around here? _Curious, I pulled up to the curb.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up first, blinking sleep from my eyes looking around the room. I was confused at first as to where I was but then it came back to me the party, Percy, talking him here, what he said. I smiled to myself and hugged his arm that was around my waist closer to me. We slept with our limbs tangled, his arm around my waist and our legs entwined with each other's. I turned my head towards him and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful his mouth slightly agape and dried drool on his cheek, it was like he was a little kid again. His hair was framing his face and his eyes were fluttering. _He must be having a dream_ I thought to myself. I wonder what he was dreaming about. Was it good? Was it bad? He seems peaceful so I would think it was good. I reached over to lightly trace the features of his face. I ran my finger over his eyes, his cheekbones, the slope of his nose, and then traced the outline of his lips. Then he reached up and grabbed my hand slightly scaring me.

"So you're up?" I smirked.

"Yep admiring the view?" He said with his eyes still closed.

"Ha-ha." I say back sarcastically. He reaches up and stretches his long arms and then puts them back around me.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"Like my head is getting hit over and over again with a hammer." He says then shrugs. "It could be worse but then again I only had three if I'd had 5 it would be a whole lot worse. So I'll take the screaming headache as long as I can somewhat function normal I'm good." He gave me a smile.

"Well what can I say? There is a reason you don't like to drink." He grunts nodding his head in agreement. I turn around and head to the bathroom to tame my unruly hair. I looked like a troll doll. I quickly ran my fingers through it and threw it up into a ponytail. I came back out and Percy was standing up leaning against the wall intently thinking. He looked up when I came back into the room.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah Perce?"

"You know everything I said last night? I meant it, even though I was drunk, I remember every word I said and I meant it. Just so you don't think that it meant nothing that it was just drunk rambling. I truly and honestly meant all of it." He finishes biting his lip looking at me in anticipation. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, quickly attaching my lips to his. He spun me around and pressed me into the wall and threaded his fingers through my hair, disregarding the elastic that held my hair on the ground. My hand found their way to the back of his neck roughly cupping it and keeping his mouth pressed to mine. We broke away gasping for air and I looked into his eyes and said,

"Well then I guess it's my turn then isn't it?

**Third Person POV:**

"Thalia?" He said unsure, "Thalia Grace?" She quickly looked over to him surprised.

"Nico?" Nico Diangelo?" She said mocking him with a smile.

Nico rolled his eyes. "What are you doing out here? You don't live around here"

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know where I live? Are you stalking me?" She teased.

"No! No, I've dropped Percy off at Annabeth's a few times I just figured you lived close to each other." He said clearly flustered.

"Well you figured correctly." Then she started walking again. Nico quickly pressed the gas pedal keeping up with her.

"You never answered my question, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"Come on Thalia just tell me." He waited for her to answer but instead she just continued walking. "Fine you don't have to tell me, but at least let me give you a ride to where you're going."

"No I'm fine." She said looking straight ahead.

"Come on this road is dead anywhere you'd want to go is at least 3 miles away." She bit her lip thinking about it, while Nico held his breath.

"Fine but I swear to the gods if you do anything I'll…"

"I won't." Nico leaned over and pushed the passenger door open. She got in and put her seat belt on.

"Just take me to Annabeth's house." He said all right and steered away from the curve and towards Annabeth's house.

"You don't have to tell me what you were doing but why were you walking? Don't you have a car?" He asked curiously.

"I was meeting someone and they were suppose to drive me home but they ditched me." She scoffed "Just he wait until I see him again he won't know what hit him." She grinned.

"He just left?"

"Yeah I went to pay for my coffee and when I went back he was gone."

"He made you pay too? He sounds like a prick."

"No insisted, I'm perfectly capable of paying for my coffee. He was a prick though he was full of himself. I'm surprised his head wasn't huge." Nico laughed. Thalia picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. She waited for a minute and then ended the call.

"Have you heard from Annabeth or Percy today? I just called her and there was no answer." Thalia asked.

"Nope. I saw her yesterday at a party Percy and I went too. She found him and then told me she was taking him home. She must have stayed with him." Nico shrugged.

"Really?" Thalia asked surprised.

"Yeah I mean that's what I assume."

"So she worked out with Percy then? I'm glad, he brings her out of her shell. I can tell he makes her very happy."

"Yeah likewise with Percy. Whenever he talks about her he lights up and won't stop going on about it. Its almost sickening." Nico stuck his tongue out and Thalia laughed.

"It's cute. Anyways I'm glad they made up I don't think Annabeth could take another messy breakup."

"Oh?" Nico said.

"Yeah the last one she had nearly destroyed her." Nico nodded understandingly. Thalia sighed, "I just don't want it to happen again."

"It won't Percy…Percy's not perfect but he's not a jerk. He really cares about her and he's just got out of a horrible breakup himself. I don't think he'd be able to do that to someone else knowing what it did to him."

"Good. But if he hurts her I **will** hurt him." Thalia said seriously.

"You and me both." Nico pulled into Annabeth's drive way.

"Here we are." Nico smiled.

"Thanks it would have really sucked walking all the way here." Thalia offered a small smile and then got out. "See you around." She waved and then turned to walk to the door. Nico watched her walk in and then went on his way back to his house thinking about their conversation.

Annabeth's POV:

I took a deep breath, looked in his eyes and started, "Percy I know you think you don't deserve to be with me but if you'd look you'd see how wrong you are. Our stories about our last relationships are so similar we went through the exact same things. Heart wrenching disappointment from the ones we thought we loved. I know you think I'm the one who would be broken beyond repair if this ended like those did but I think you would be too. No ones that strong Perce." I said reaching putting my hand on his cheek, "I don't think anyone could withstand two devastating breakups within a year, not without some sort of damage. And it's a good thing we won't have to do that because I _know_ you wouldn't something that awful. Now that I've trusted you with my heart I know you'd hold it carefully and guard it with your life. I know you wouldn't be so careless with it as Luke was." He covered my hand with his and set it in our laps while he leaned in and kissed me delicately.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! Another update on time mission complete! Sooo how are you all? Are you enjoying your July? :-) I liked this chapter it was sweet and it had some Thalico in it (woo!) You can thank natalie122 for that they suggested it a couple chapters ago and I thought it was a brilliant idea! Don't be afraid to give me suggestions like that one I'm always open to them and as you can see I do actually take them seriously. So yeah leave a comment with your thoughts on this chapter please and thank you!

~A_LovesHP

P.S. We've hit over a 100 followers and almost 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much you don't know how much it means to me! Without all you this story wouldn't be here ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**Shout Outs! PJ-RIPTIDE-Earthquake, BookDevourer52 x16, rhodders12, GoddessofFelines, Blackcurse11, WisestOwl, That Was Such A Face Palm, DragonClan, WiseGirl210, and Grod44. **

**I'm sorry if I missed anyone! If I did PM me and I'll put you the in next chapter :)**

**The Last Hurrah**

_He covered my hand with his and set it in our laps while he leaned in and kissed me delicately._

We checked out of the hotel and made our way to my car.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Can you take me to Nico's? I have to get my car so I can drive home. I promised my mom I'd help her out today." He answered fiddling with his hands.

"Awe Percy that's so nice of you." I looked over at him and saw a blush creep over his cheeks.

"Well she asked me too and you know I don't want to let her down." I smiled over at him.

"It's very nice of you." We talked about other things all the way to Nico's house. Favorite foods, favorite sports, favorite colors;

"But why grey?" Percy asked when I told him mine. "It's depressing." He said making a face.

"It is not depressing! I think grey is a beautiful color! You want to know a depressing color? Blue is a depressing color." I smirked.

"What?! No it's not! Blue is a happy color the sky is blue, water is blue everything happy is blue!" He concluded

"Actually the sky isn't blue it's just a reflection…"

"LALALA I can't hear you." Percy said putting his hands over his ears.

"Whatever ignore the truth just know that I'm right." I said while pulling into Nico's driveway. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, walking over to my side.

"You're always right wise girl." He said and leaned in and kissed me. It was short and sweet kiss then we pulled away.

"Talk to you later wise girl." He waved getting into his car.

"Bye Perce." I smiled waving back, puling into the road to go back home.

Percy's POV:

After I watched Annabeth pull out I looked around and noticed I'd left my sweatshirts in Nico's room. I went around and went in through his open window. I grabbed my sweatshirt off the back of a chair and looked over at Nico, who was lying on his bed with a dopy grin.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Nothing happened."

"Yes it did you're smiling like an idiot."

"I am not!" He exclaimed trying to get his expression under control.

"Keep telling your self that. Common Nico what happened?" He huffed in defeat.

"I saw Thalia today, I drove her to Annabeth's."

"Why did you drive her?"

"I don't know I saw her on the side of Main walking so I pulled over and asked her if she wanted a ride home." He shrugged.

"And she went with you?"

"Not at first we argued for about 10 minutes before I convinced her."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I was shocked. If you met Thalia you could tell she isn't one to ask for help. She either does it herself or doesn't do it at all. I looked over at Nico he still had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Wow man she's got you whipped." Nico pulled a face.

"She does not!" He argued. I got off the bed and made my way to the window.

"What ever helps you sleep at night Nico." I laughed and climbed out the window. If Thalia let Nico drive her home that's even better for our plan. That means they've moved past avoiding and refusing to talk to each other to causal conversations. I'd have to call Annabeth and talk to her about this later. I pulled my car out of Nico's driveway and headed home.

Annabeth's POV:

I walked into my house and into my room to find Thalia lying on my bed.

"What are you doing here I thought you were going on a coffee date with that guy?" I said while shrugging my shoes off.

"First it wasn't a date and second it was a bust he ditched me when I went to pay for my coffee. I hitched a ride back with someone."

"That's awful. Who did you get a ride from?" I asked. She mumbled something under her breath. "What?"

"Nico." She said suddenly interested with a design on my comforter.

"No way!" I yelled. "What happened?"

"It was no big deal he saw me walking along Main and he asked if I wanted a ride." She shrugged.

"And you went with him?!"

"Not at first but it was like a 3 block walk so I decided why not?"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing just casual stuff."

I rolled my eyes "Come on Thals you have to tell me more than that."

"That's it swear! We talked about the weather and stuff. It's not like he confessed his undying love to me."

"Did you?" I smirked raising and eyebrow.

"No!" She laughed and threw a pillow at me. I flopped down on my bed next to her and exhaled. I looked over at Thalia and saw her fighting a smile.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." I nudged her. "What is it?"

"I told you it's nothing."

"Is it Nico?" I asked, she said nothing. "It is!" I exclaimed.

"It is not!" She yelled back.

"Mhm, okay Thalia and I'm the president of The United States." I rolled my eyes.

"You can believe what you want but I'm not thinking about him."

"Alrighhtt." I sing songed. She laughed and hit me with another pillow.

* * *

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out watching TV, talking and listening to music. It'd been a pretty good day over all so far. I got to spend the morning with Percy and I got to spend the afternoon with Thalia. We were in the middle of criminal minds when my phone rang.

"Annabeth get your phone you're making me miss the best part!" Thalia shouted at me. I stuck my tongue out and rummaged through my bag until I found my phone. I looked at the screen and smiled, pressing answer.

"Hey Percy what's up?"

"Annabeth can I come over?" he asked sounding exhausted.

"Percy… I'm not sure that's a great idea my parents are still bad at what they found when they got home."

"Please Annabeth it's really important. I can't explain it over the phone."

"Is everything alright? Do you need me to come over there?" There was a long pause.

"Yes." He said in a small voice.

"Okay I'll be over in 15." I pressed end and grabbed my purse. "I have to go over to Percy's do you want me to take you home Thals?"

"No I'll walk. I want to do some thinking and listen to some music."

"You're sure?" She nodded. As we headed out the door I shouted to my parents that we were going to Thalia's.

"See you tomorrow or something?" I asked as I got into the passenger seat.

"Yep I'll text you." She smiled and waved.

* * *

I went up to his door and knocked. Percy instantly opened the door with a panicked look on his face. He let me in and led me to their living room. I looked around and saw Mrs. Jackson sitting on the couch with red, puffy eyes.

"Percy what's wrong? What happened?" I asked very concerned.

"I got into a fight with Gabe. I told him he was a drunken loser and maybe if he ever did anything other than sit on his ass all day he'd actually amount to something in life and stop mooching off my mom. Then he said I was punk kid who didn't know anything about the real world and that my mom was lucky to have _him_ to support _her_. That's when I punched him and told him to get out and never come back or I'd do worse." He explained rushing the words out, his eyes shifted to the hallway every once in a while nervously. He must be nervous that Gabe would come back or that he'd called the police on him.

"Did he say anything after you said that?"

"He said 'you'll regret you said that. Fine I'll leave; you and your mom were sickening anyways. I can do much better.' Then he packed his things and left." Percy shook with anger. I took him over to the chair on the other side of the couch and sat him in it.

He cupped his face in his hands. "I'm so scared wise girl." He whispered to me. "What if he comes back?"

I pried his fingers from his face and looked him in the eyes. "Shh Percy it'll be okay if he comes back we'll figure something out I promise."

"I'm just worried about my mom. What If he comes back and she's here alone? What will he do to her?" He said his eyes searching mine.

"Don't worry, from what you've told me and what I know you're mom is strong. She'll be able to deal with him _if _that even happens." I put hand on his cheek, which he covers with his hand.

He sighs "Okay, I just… I care a lot about her." He says sheepishly.

"I know." I whisper. I stay with him for most of the night trying to keep him mind of Gabe. We talk about our hobbies and sports that we play (apparently he was captain of the swim team for 3 years). Then we talked about the plan.

"Two and half more weeks to go. Have you told your parents yet?" He asked playing with my hair. Mrs. Jackson, Sally, went to bed around 10, which left us sitting on the couch in the living room alone.

"Yeah they're fine with it. How about you?"

"Yeah my moms fine with it as long as I call in everyday." I nodded. "So have you ever been to Las Vegas?" Percy asks me.

"No have you?"

"Nope." He says popping the "p"

"We have to start dropping hints you know this _does_ have to be believable."

"I think to make it believable we should do more of this." He leans over and kisses me.

I laugh. "They have to believe we're so in love that we'd actually run off and get married at 18. So maybe a little more of that."

"Good that's my favorite part." He winks and I elbow him.

"We're almost done with the plan. It's so weird to think about it." I say taking his hand in mine.

"Yeah it's like the ending of a chapter and the start of a new one."

I cock an eyebrow "Now who's the wise one?" I joke and he bursts out laughing. We spend the rest of the night planning and joking around until I leave. I go to bed thinking of all the wonderful moments I've had with Percy since I'd met him and I fall asleep still thinking up different ones.

* * *

Heyyy guys! Sorry I was a little late with the update I was busy and stuff. Soooo yeah. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows I truly appreciate them all! What'd you think of this chapter? I really wanted to put this in there because it's important to me now that the story is wrapping up, to tie lose ends up (even little ones such as Percy's mom and Gabe). I'm thinking about 4 or 5 more chapters until this is finished :( I know its' sad for me too. I'm starting on a new story right now so maybe you guys can check that out as soon as its up. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter?

~A_LovesHP


	18. Chapter 18

***Shout Outs! PJ-RIPTIDE-Earthquake, BookDevourer52, rhodders12, natalie122, Blackcurse11, That Was Such A Face Palm, DragonClan, Percabethlvrknowsall, Cupcake girl282, rainwing, and Big Rob23.***

**I'm sorry if I missed anyone! If I did PM me and I'll put you in next chapter :)**

**The Last Hurrah**

* * *

I walk out of my house keys in hand, to start my car so I could pick up Percy. It'd been a week since he'd hit Gabe and Percy was finally starting to calm down. I could actually get him to come out of his house this week. He was still afraid of Gabe coming back while his mom was alone but his mom had practically threw him out of the house telling him she could handle things by her self. I understand why he was so scared but his mom can handle things just fine on her own, I mean she raised him by herself didn't she? I didn't push him on it though, he was already on edge there's no need to make him even more stressed.

Today we were having lunch with both Thalia and Nico to try to convince them that we'd actually run off to Vegas and elope. Hopefully it won't be as hard to convince them, as it was to get them to come to lunch with us.

_*Flashback*_

_The phone rang 3 times before Thalia picked up._

"_Hey Annie what's up?" _

"_Nothing much, I was wondering if you wanted to come have lunch with me and Percy tomorrow?" I asked._

"_Sure where? Wait, it'll just be us right? No one else?" I gritted my teeth. _

"_Like who?" I said trying to skirt around the question._

"_Like Nico." She said flatly. I shift nervously on my feet. I was hoping I could avoid telling her until she got there._

"_Umm yes?"_

"_Yes he is or yes isn't?"_

"_Yes he is…" I inwardly cringe._

_Thalia huffs. "Annabettthhh." She whines dragging out my name._

"_Please Thals? It'd mean a lot to me." I bite the inside of my cheek in anticipation._

_Another sigh, "Alright but don't expect me too be on my best behavior because that sure as hell isn't going to happen!"_

"_Thanks so much Thals I owe you one! Okay Tomorrow at the country café at 12 see you there."_

"_You bet you do!" She laughed as I hung up._

_*End of Flashback*_

Percy told me it hadn't gone much better with Nico but he finally wore him down and he agreed to it. We were both nervous. Our whole plan hindered on this one lunch. I pulled into Percy's driveway and found him waiting in the driveway. He walked to my car and got into the passenger seat.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He laughed nervously.

"It'll be fine Perce." I smiled "Trust me." He smiled back at me.

"I just… I hope this all works out. You should have seen him after he drove Thalia to your house. He was whipped. He had this dopey smile on his face and no matter what I said he couldn't get rid of it. I haven't seen him that happy in a long time."

I thought back to when Nico drove Thalia to my house. She's been over the moon, smiling the whole time we were together that night. He definitely had a huge impact on her. "Thalia too she couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day." Percy nodded.

"So how's you're mom?" I asked trying to steer the conversation away from Thalia and Nico.

"Good she put all of Gabe's stuff in the driveway. She called him and told him that he had until Thursday to get it before it went to the trash. He got it the next day." Percy grinned his lopsided smile.

"That's great!" I was really happy for him and his mom. They deserved better than Gabe. I'd only met him once before and he was awful the whole time I was around him. Thank the gods that he left. I pulled into the Country Café's parking lot and looked around.

"Perfect Nico and Thalia aren't here yet." I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to open my door but found that Percy had already opened it for me.

"What a gentlemen." I joked.

Percy bowed, "I aim to please my lady." He offered his arm and I didn't hesitate I took it right away. I smiled up at him.

"You look beautiful today." He said before leaning down and kissing me. I leaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. Every time I kissed him it left me breathless. It was as if time stopped in that moment and begun again when we finished. It was an amazing feeling and I don't think I'll ever get over the feeling of it. We broke apart and headed into the restaurant hand in hand. We were early as I expected so we grabbed a table by a window. Percy pulled out my chair for me and I smiled at him.

"Why thank you Percy."

"You're welcome Annabeth." He answered, grinning cheekily at me. We sat there waiting for 10 minutes before we saw Thalia come through the door followed by Nico shortly after. As soon as I saw them I waved them over.

"Hey Thals. Hey Nico." I smiled at both of them. They both mumbled hi's and then took their seat, both moving the chairs as far away from the other as possible. I inwardly sighed I had hoped they would have gotten a little used to each other since Nico had dropped Thalia off at my house. Apparently I had hoped wrong. Not long after they sat down a waitress came by and took our orders. After she left we sat there awkwardly in silence I grimaced and looked over at Percy for help.

"So Thalia what have you been up to? I haven't seen you lately." He tries.

"Not much really. I've just been waiting around until I start college really." She says playing with her straw in her drink.

"Oh. Where are you going?" He asks.

"Community College." She says uninterestedly.

"Oh in state? I'm going to Columbia University on a swimming scholarship." I can tell he's desperately grasping to keep the conversation going. I grab his hand in encouragement.

"Yep." She blatantly answers.

I decide jump in to the conversation. "Yeah I've decided to go there so I'll be able to be with Percy the whole time." I smile up at him. He smiles back at me questioningly. I give him a look that says _just go along with it_. He seems to get the message and leans down and kiss me quickly.

"Really?" Apparently that got Thalia's attention. "What about Cornell?"

"I got offered a scholarship to Columbia too. I've already switched." Thalia's eyes practically pop out of her head.

"But Cornell was your dream school."

I just shrug. "I just…I really don't want to leave Percy." I look up at him and then lean my head on his shoulder as het puts his arm around my waist.

Thalia clearly still in shock gets up, "Annabeth do you mind going to the bathroom with me?"

I make a big show of not wanting to leave Percy but eventually I get up and go with her.

"So what's up?" I try to sound nonchalant.

"Um nothing much just you dropping your life dream for some boy!" She exclaims.

"Thalia its no big deal! I'm still going! What does it matter where I go as long as I'm doing what I want?" I shrug. She's fuming at this point and it takes all my strength to not laugh.

"What does it matter? Annabeth, you've dreamt of going to this school since you were 10! You'd just throw you're dream away for some boy?"

"He's not just some boy though Thals! I love him!" I dramatically say.

She roles her eyes unimpressed. "How can you say that Annie? You've just met him! I'm sorry to say this but you don't want this to end up like Luke all over again. Come on Annabeth, use the logic I know you have." She tries desperately. I can tell she really buys this and though a part of me is thrilled that the plan is going along perfectly another part of me is guilty for tricking her.

"I'm sorry Thals, I love him and I can't change how I feel."

"Well I'll be here when you come crying to me when this doesn't turn out well, because I know it won't."

"Okay." I shrug then turn and open the door, walking out. "Coming?" I ask. She huffs and then follows. When we are on our way back to our seats I catch a bit of Percy and Nico's conversation.

"These are dangerous waters you're treading here Perce." Nico says seriously staring at Percy.

"Don't worry I know how to navigate it." Percy says staring right back at him. That's when Thalia and I arrive at our table.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask looking between Nico and Percy.

"Nothing." Nico says looking away from Percy and down at the table.

"If you say so." I shrug. Our meals come and we eat having awkward conversations about the weather and sports eventually, they lead to an awkward silence.

When Percy finishes he clears his throat and stands up. I look up at him quizzically.

"Annabeth Chase, since the first day that I saw you I knew I'd love you. Your quick comebacks and wise words swiftly proved that point. I love you. I love everything about you, every part of you. And I'd love you even more if you would do me the honor of being my wife." He gets down on one knee and presents me with a ring. I look up at him in shock and disbelief. I look over at Thalia and Nico who are even more astonished than I am. I look back at Percy and sure of my answer.

* * *

Heyy everyone! Sorry I disappeared for a week! I was participating in Book-Tube-A-Thon, which is like a reading marathon. There are challenges for each day and you basically try to read a book a day. I read 4 or 5 books and it didn't leave a whole lot for time for writing. I am deeply sorry but I really enjoyed BTAT and I'd definitely do it again! So what'd you think of this chapter? A little surprise at the end there. Leave me a review of what you think! Thanks so much to everyone who sent me lovely reviews they always make me smile :)

~A_LovesHP


	19. Chapter 19

**The Last Hurrah**

"_Annabeth Chase, since the first day that I saw you I knew I'd love you. Your quick comebacks and wise words swiftly proved that point. I love you. I love everything about you, every part of you. And I'd love you even more if you would do me the honor of being my wife." He gets down on one knee and presents me with a ring. I look up at him in shock and disbelief. I look over at Thalia and Nico who are even more astonished than I am. I look back at Percy and sure of my answer._

I stare at Percy and take a deep breath. "Yes!" I smile widely and throw my arms around him. He grins back and spins me around. He deeply kisses me and then puts the ring on my finger. I hug him around his waist and he sets his arm around my shoulder as we turn to face Thalia and Nico. We take in the sight of them staring there with their eyes wide and their mouths open in shock.

I laugh, "If you keep your mouths open like that you'll catch flies." Thalia's the first one to recover, snapping her mouth shut.

"Can I see you in the bathroom again Annabeth?" She asks staring me down.

"No I'm good." I stand my ground.

"Annabeth I need to talk to you. Now."

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of Percy. We don't keep secrets."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine you asked for it. What are you doing Annabeth? You are barely 18 and getting married! What will your parents think? I know for a fact they are not the biggest fans of him. You hardly even know him you met him 2 months ago for gods sake! This is ridiculous! And you!" She points at Percy now, "How can you propose to her?! You're not even 18 yet! How can you possibly make this life altering decision? Are you playing with her? Because so help me god if you are I will ruin you!" She practically screams this and calls the attention of everyone in the café on us.

"Thalia calm down! Don't talk about him like that! He's not playing with me and you know that! This isn't your decision it's mine! I love him and that's enough for me and it's enough for him."

"I can't help but agree with Thalia. You both aren't ready for this." Nico finally recovers.

"I'm glad you two care so much about us but this isn't your business, it's ours." Percy says pulling me towards him.

"If that's how you guys feel I'm sorry but it's not changing anything." I turn and walk to the door tugging Percy along. We walk to my car and I toss him the keys.

"There's no way I can drive I'm about to explode." He catches them and unlocks the door.

"There's no doubt in my mind that they bought that." He says partially laughing.

"Did you see their faces when you proposed? It was priceless!" I exclaim.

"It took all my strength not to laugh which, reminds me how do you like your ring?" He asks starting the car.

"It's the most beautiful plastic ring I've seen in my life." I grin.

"I'm glad I saved up a whole 3 dollars to buy it but it was totally worth it." He says sarcastically.

"How sweet." I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "Thalia was freaking out in the bathroom when I told her I was switching schools."

"What'd she say?"

"Something like throwing away my dreams for a boy. You have no idea how hard it was to keep a straight face."

"I think I do know. Nico was practically scolding me for taking things "too fast" with you and for letting you switch schools. He was nearly accusing me of making you switch school. I think he said I was 'pressuring you into doing things you don't want to do' as if you'd actually do anything I said without question." He scoffs. I find it amazing how he knows me so well even though we've only known each other for 2 and half months. It makes me want to _actually_ want to marry him but when we're older of course I have to go through architecture school first.

"Well it's definitely safe to say they believe us. Now all we have to do is get ready for the final step." I say excited that our plan has gone pretty much perfectly so far.

"It's so weird to think it's only one week." Percy says glancing over at me.

"I'm almost all packed I just have to get a few more things. Are you sure you're fine with driving your truck?" I ask.

"Yes it's fine, trust me I don't mind at all. How long does it take to get to Las Vegas anyways?"

"36 hours." I sighed I was not to thrilled at this point but it's not like we had enough money to fly there. "I figured we could get there in 2-3 days if we each take shifts driving 18 hours total each and we only make stops to rest."

Percy makes a face. "Well I know one thing for sure."

"What?" I try to contain a smile.

"This will be a car trip I'll never forget." He grins.

* * *

The rest of the week flies by as we (and when I say we I mean mostly I) finish up plans and finalize details. When August 13th came around I was slightly surprised at how quick it had come. I drove my car to Percy's house and parked it where it would be staying until we came back. I got out and lugged my bags to Percy's truck. As I was doing this Percy's head stuck out the door.

"Hey wise girl! I could have helped you with those if you gave me a minute." He yelled to me.

"No it's fine I got it!" I smiled and watched him give his mom a hug good-bye. He turned around and gave her one last wave and then walked over to me.

"Bye you two! Have a good time scouting!" Sally yelled to us and waved.

"Thank you Sally, bye!" I waved back and then hopped into the truck. "Let the fun begin." I smirked at Percy as he started the car.

* * *

Step one: Leave the notes where only Thalia and Nico will find them.

Both Nico and Thalia go to parties on Friday nights so this shouldn't be a hard task. We drove to Thalia's party first (because naturally they're still avoiding each other) I easily found her car and opened the driver's side door and placed the note on her dashboard. She'll see it eventually. I run and jump back into the truck. One down, one to go.

Nico was a little harder to track down. His party was 45 minutes away and his car was locked thankfully Percy had a spare key. I left the note in the same place I left Thalia's. We figured they'd read them tomorrow and start to come after us around one and bye that time we'd have 13 hours or so on them. Even if they don't start until the 15th they'd have enough time. That's why I insisted we start on the 13th rather than the 14th so we would have extra time just in case. I smile and turn to get back into to Percy's truck we have officially started our 36 hour journey.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I wake up on the ground of the living room staring at the ceiling. I prop myself up with my elbows trying to clear my head. Okay what happened last night… oh yeah I went to a party. Whose house was this at again? Selina! Yeah that's right I remember now, I was a little buzzed last night so I decided I'd just crash at her house. I rubbed my eyes and got to my feet. I stumbled to the door and started to my car. I found it easily and once I got in I sat there for a few minutes, trying to stop the pounding in my head.

After the throbbing stopped I reached over started the car. I look up and notice a white envelope on my dash addressed to me. I can instantly tell its Annabeth's writing and I don't hesitate to rip it open. It reads:

_Dear Thalia, _

_Seeing your reaction when we had lunch it's clear that you don't approve of us getting married and that's okay you're entitled to your own opinion. Since Percy and I saw yours and Nico's reaction to our engagement we've decided to elope to Vegas. We'll be married at True Love chapel on August 18th We've told our parents and they are okay with this. We hope you will too eventually. _

_Much Love, _

_ Annabeth Chase_

I drop the letter in shock not knowing what to do.

Heyy! Sorry for the late upload but I'm in Tennessee on a mission trip so it was hard to finish the end of the chapter and upload. So yeah I'm thinking about 4 more chapters after this one. Tell me what you think by leaving a review! Thanks so much for all of your support and kind words.

~A_LovesHP


	20. Chapter 20

_**SHOUT OUTS! **_

_**A x2, Andrew x2, BookDevourer52 x2, That Was Such A Face Palm x2, Chazaq, Big Rob23, Percabethlvrknowsall, WiseGirl210, Grod44, WisestOwl, Jedi1 x2, TheMidnightElite x2, Cupcake girl282, natalie1222, annabethandpercy4ever x2, titanking666 x2, Blackcurse11 x2, rhodders12 x1000000, livelaughloveandread, kookiepup12, Dragon Clan, Guest, Guest, and Angel of Darkness will get you. Since I forgot to put shout outs last chapter I put them in this one I'm sorry if I missed you! It's getting hard to reply to all the replies (which is a very nice problem to have) but I'll still try my hardest. **_

_**The Last Hurrah**_

_Dear Thalia,_

_Seeing your reaction when we had lunch it's clear that you don't approve of us getting married and that's okay you're entitled to your own opinion. Since Percy and I saw yours and Nico's reaction to our engagement we've decided to elope to Vegas. We'll be married at True Love chapel on August 18__th__. We've told our parents and they are okay with this. We hope you will be too eventually._

_Much Love,_

_Annabeth Chase_

_I drop the letter in shock not knowing what to do._

**(LINEEE BREAKKK)**

Percy and I were both still excited an hour after we left.

"Do you think she'll call Nico right away?" Percy asked.

"Hmm… I don't know she might just to see if he knew about our plan ahead of time."

"Wait does she even have his number?"

"Yes, I made her put it in her phone 'just in case I was there and she needed to get a hold of me.'" I grinned. She'd adamant at first "Why do I need his number? Won't he think I'm some stalker if I just randomly call him up and ask for you?" I insisted and finally she gave in when I told her Percy was giving him her number. "Gee thanks Annie just give out my number to whom ever you want!" She stuck out her tongue and then tossed me her phone.

"Okay good." Percy let out a sigh. We were almost out of New Jersey just past Columbia. I looked out the window seeing endless interstate and sighed.

"So Percy."

Percy laughed. "So Annabeth."

"Tell me about swim team. How is it?"

"Well I love swim. It's amazing. I've been doing it since I was five so I can barely remember not doing it. I just love the water, the pools all right but I really love swimming in the ocean. I think I'm going to go into marine biology in college." A blush crept across his face. "But yeah swim is awesome the guys on the team are all pretty good I mean we have our exceptions but over all they're a decent group of people." He smiled a little. It's so cute seeing Percy talk about his team. I could tell he really cared about them and could see why they would make him captain. He was a natural born leader.

"Sounds like you really care about the team."

"I do." He nodded. "I mean have to, I'm team captain it's my job." He shrugged.

"That's really sweet Percy." I leaned over a kissed his cheek. "I think you'll make a great marine biologist."

"I hope so." He said seriously. "What about you? What's your dream job?" He glanced over at me with a lopsided smile.

"I want to be an architect. I've known I wanted to be an architect since I was 6 or 7 when I was building with blocks and got upset when I had to take it down. My dream is to build something that'll be around for years and years that people come for miles to see." I smiled a little.

"Like the Gold Gate Bridge or St. Louis Arch?" I nodded. "So basically you want something permanent. Something that never comes and goes it stays right where it is." I nodded again. That had always been my dream. My parents go on work trips all time even when I was little they never stayed home for long and when they did it was never both of them. It puts a strain on you, never seeing your parents on a regular basis. When I'm an architect I can build things, monuments that will be there long after I'm gone in the same place, it will never move.

"Annabeth?" Percy called to me. I shook my head I must have zoned out.

"Yeah Percy?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." We drove for seven more hours after that with only mindless chatter and the radio to pass the time. We stopped in Montpelier, Ohio to fill up on gas and to get a map. Not that we were lost, I like to collect maps from states I've been to. We stopped at a little gas station and I jumped out and headed into the store. I walked in and went to the cashier at the counter.

"Hello I was wondering if you had maps?"

"Yeah we have them in the back, you want one for Ohio right?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Then he turned and went to the back. I stood and waited at the counter tapping my fingers on the counter. I hear a bell signaling that someone had just walked in and turn around expecting to see Percy but see some guy instead. He smiles and nods to me acknowledging me, which I return with a curt nod. The guy roams around the store stopping to pick up a Gatorade and then making his way up back to the front.

"Hey there."

"Hello." I say hesitantly. This guy was just an inch or two taller than me with a bulkier build and had short brown hair.

"I haven't seen you around here before and I'd remember someone as pretty as you." I inwardly roll my eyes at his corny attempt at a pick up line.

"I'm from New York." I say shortly glancing at the doorway the cashier had disappeared through. _Stay calm_ I coach myself _the cashier or Percy will be in here soon. _

"New York!" The guy exclaims, "That's a long drive!" I just nod turning around, trying to disengage the conversation. But apparently this guy isn't finished yet he leans over my shoulder and whispers,

"I hear New York girls know how to have a good time." Then he wraps his arms completely around my waist and pushes me up against the wall. I'm completely speechless but not for long I try to squirm out of his grasps but its no use he has me pinned so my arms are useless and his body is pressed so close to mine that my legs are useless too.

"Come on babe don't be like that. I know for a fact that New York girls aren't prudish. I'm just looking for a good time." He snakes his hand in-between our bodies and runs it over my chest and then reaches behind me and traces up my spine. My breath hitches as I try to get out of his grasps again. He catches my face with his hand and forces my head to face him.

"Fine be like that. It'll just make it harder on yourself." Then he pushes his lips against mine. I try turning my head but his hold is to strong with his hand grasping my cheeks and his forearm pressed against my collarbone. His lips are on mine for a split second before I feel them suddenly off mine. I look up and see the guy lying on the floor and Percy behind him.

"Thank the gods." I ran and put my arms around his neck hugging him. He put his arms around me with his face in my hair.

"Are you okay?" He holds me at arms length looking me over.

I nodded. "Just freaked out." I looked over to the counter at the cashier who had apparently finally come back.

"Uhh do you still want your map?" He asked. Percy went over, grabbed it out of his hand

"Call the cops alright? Report this." The cashier nods and then we make our way to the car getting back on the road again. I shift nervously in my seat wondering how much Percy had seen before he'd knocked the guy out. Percy had enough to worry about he didn't need to add protecting me to that list. We sat in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"How much of it did you see?"

"Enough." He said I could see his grip on the steering wheel tighten and his jaw clench.

"How much Percy?" I asked again.

"I saw you pinned in between him and the wall. Then he said something and then he kissed you." I let out a breath of air. He hadn't seen the worst of it. "What else did he do Annabeth?" Percy asked knowing I was leaving something out.

I sighed with defeat. "Can we talk about this when we stop?" I looked in his eyes begging. "Please?"

Percy let out a breath "Okay." We drove 5 more hours until we stopped most of that time I spent sleeping as to avoid the impending topic. We pulled into a Holiday Inn and checked in. After we brought our clothes in there was no more avoiding it.

"What else did he do?" Percy demanded

"He… touched me." I whispered. I look at Percy's face and see him go completely white.

"What?" He asks in disbelief.

"He groped me over my shirt " He stood there motionlessly. "Percy?"

Then just like that he kicks over the trash bin. "For the love of the gods! I should have done more to that son of a bitch!"

"You did enough. You told the cashier to call the police you don't need to make more trouble for yourself." I say trying to calm him down. Luckily he nods and sits down on the bed, pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that wise girl. I should have been there."

I leaned into him. "You did all you could do Perce. You can't protect me every second of the day."

"I think I can." He responded.

I laughed. "Did all that time in the ocean cause your brain to get replaced with seaweed? I can protect myself Percy."

He smiled his lopsided smile, "I know you can. I just get worried about times like today I just wish I could be by your side all day everyday."

"Try not to worry to much Percy. I'll find a way back to you promise." I leaned up and kissed him. It was short but it was filled with everything I needed to say.

"I can't promise that I'll be in the same place with you but I can promise that'll I will always try my hardest to be and when I'm not okay this is going to be really cheesy so bare with me, when I'm not just know that you carry a piece of my heart with you." I look up into his eyes and I can tell he's telling the truth. My breath hitches and then our lips crash together once again. This time urgently and longer than the last. We get so caught up in the kiss that we forget to breath and when we break apart we're gasping for air. I look into his eyes and remember something.

"Percy?" I say still trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah?"

"I think I came up with a nickname for you." I smirk.

"And that is?"

"Seaweed brain." I laugh as he tries to glare at me but ends up laughing himself.

A/N…

Hey guys long time no talk right? I'm sorry about that I was away on a mission trip to Tennessee and didn't have access to my computer :m( So yeah I have a short story time for everyone okay…

So while I was writing this, my family kept interrupting me! They kept asking me to do things for them and I'm like but I'm trying to write but you know parents want you to drop everything and do what they want you to do so in the middle of writing Annabeth getting molested by the random guy I had to keep getting up to do things for people! It was so frustrating because when I write I get into a mode and when I'm in that mode I can write a chapter in like an hour or two. But apparently that wasn't happening today (This took me like 6 ½ hours to write). I guess in my parents defense though they don't even know I write so they wouldn't really know I was in the middle of a scene *shoulder shrug * It was a bit annoying though.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorite without you guys I probably would have given up a long time ago!

~A_LovesHP


	21. Chapter 21

**Shout Outs! , xxHarmonianAshley21xx, Fabina-Percabeth-4179, natalie122, titanking666, Percabethlvrknowsall, Mad-Eye95, Guest, BookDevourer52, That Was Such A Face Palm, rhodders12, Jedi1, Brook Uchiha-Spark Alchemist, DragonClan, Blackcurse11, Victoria-Hunter-Of-Artemis, and livelaughloveandread!**

The Last Hurrah

_I look into his eyes and remember something._

"_Percy?" I say still trying to catch my breath._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I think I came up with a nickname for you." I smirk._

"_And that is?" _

"_Seaweed brain." I laugh as he tries to glare at me but ends up laughing himself._

* * *

Percy POV:

I woke up from the sun shinning directly in my face. I yawned and looked over to find Annabeth still asleep in my arms. I smiled and traced a finger down the side of her face. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping it's something I don't think I'll ever get use to. Only she could manage to look adorable even when she was fast asleep. We've been making good time so far; we drove for 13 hours yesterday and plan on driving 18 today. That will bring us to Utah, only 5 hours away from Las Vegas. I look over at Annabeth again and see her eyelids fluttering. Looking at her I can't help but imagine us doing this for real. I can see it all, Annabeth walking down the isle to me ready to make the promise of being together through everything. I shake the thought out of my head. Maybe in the future but not now when we're just barely 18 plus I think it'd be safe to say both our parents would kill us. I laugh out loud at this thought and manage to wake Annabeth up.

"What's so funny?" She croaks.

"Nothing." I say smirking. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I kiss her forehead.

"It's okay I needed to be woken up we need to get on the road." I smile at this. That's my Wise Girl always following the plan. I watch Annabeth flutter around the room getting ready. She pulls a t-shirt and a pair of capris and walks to the bathroom shutting the door with a click. I take this as my signal to get out of bed and get dressed. I grab a pair of shorts and a random t-shirt and throw it on. I zip up my duffle bag and toss it by the door. I sit cross-legged on the edge of the bed and wait for Annabeth. She comes out shortly there after.

"Got everything?" She asks as she goes over to put her stuff in her own duffle bag.

"Yep I'm ready when you are."

"I'm almost ready but there's something I'm missing."

"What is it?" I ask as she stands there with a finger on her chin and her nose scrunched up.

"I remember now!" She comes over to me and grabs my face in her hands.

"This." She kisses me. I grab her waist and bring her closer to me. Her kisses always send me to another place, like I'm in a fairy tale or something. It's all surreal when we kiss because I never thought I'd be the guy who got the girl. Her shirt rises up on her sides and I brush my thumbs over her hips. I feel her shiver and smirk. I love that I have this effect on her it's the most amazing feeling in the world. She pulls away and I pout.

She laughs. "Come on Seaweed brain we have to get going." She grabs my hand and drags me up. I grab both our duffle bags and lead the way out the door. After I give the keys to our room to the guy behind the counter I unlock my truck and put our duffle bag in the back. I close the door and Annabeth grabs the keys.

"Um what are you doing Wise Girl?"

"Driving that's what seaweed brain." I grab the keys out of her hands.

"Come on Percy! You drove yesterday I'll drive today."

"I don't think so today's a longer drive than yesterday. I'm driving."

"That's not a reason! I'm perfectly capable of driving for 18 hours."

"Okay, Okay I'll make you a deal. You can drive today and tomorrow but I'm driving the whole way back." Annabeth scrunches her face up the way she always does when she's thinking things through.

"Fine." She snatches the keys out of my hand and goes around to the driver's side. I roll my eyes and laugh.

* * *

**Nico POV (yayyy!)**

I panic. I reread the letter I just found and then read it again. Are they fucking serious? Is this a joke? I swear to gods if it is I'll personally beat the shit out of Percy because this is so not funny. I type in his number and get a busy signal. I try it again and again until I've decided he's just ignoring me. I slam my fist on my dashboard. What the heck! What are they thinking?! Annabeth is smart, logical why is she going along with this? Why isn't she thinking this through like she usually does? It's all so frustrating! A thought dawns on me. Does Thalia know? I gulp. I _so _don't want to be the one to break this to her. Just as I think this my phone rings and it's just the person I wanted to talk to.

"Hello?"

"Do you know what they're doing?!" I guess that's a yes on if she knows.

"Yes I just read the letter."

"Is this a joke? Because I will kill them if it is. I'm going to kill them anyways but I'll kill them even more if it is!" She screams.

"I don't think so. I've tried calling Percy but he's ignoring my calls."

"Same with Annabeth. I can't believe they're actually doing this! What's wrong with them?!"

" I don't know! This makes no sense! What are we going to do?"

"It's obvious isn't?" Thalia says as matter of factly.

"Um…no?"

I hear her sigh. "Go after them of course! We can't let them go through with this! It's going to ruin their lives!"

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. Could we really go after them I mean Las Vegas is across the country.

"Please Nico? We have to do something." I hear her desperate, pleading voice through the phone.

"Okay. I'll pick you up in 20 minutes. What's your address?"

"6320 Pletcher Rd. and Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I say and then I hear the phone click off. Wait what just happened? Did I just agree to go on a cross-country trip with Thalia Grace? What did I get myself into?

* * *

I fly into my house and grab practically every shirt I own and 7 pairs of shorts and throw it into a duffle bag. I grab 3 sweatshirts and stuff them in it too. Then I make up an excuse that satisfies my parents and I'm out the door. It's a ten-minute drive to Thalia's house and she's already waiting for me outside. She quickly get's into the car and I'm already backing out before she even puts her seat belt on.

"Do you even know how to get to Las Vegas?" Is the first thing she says to me. I reach over and grab the GPS that I took out of my parent's car and hold it up. She smiles.

"Awesome." She throws her stuff in the back joining my stuff on the back seat and we start our journey to save our friends from screwing the rest of their lives up.

A/N…

I AM SUPPPPEEEERRR SORRY GUYS! I really am! I just finished Driver's Ed this past week and then I had to work on my summer reading project (Yay AP English not) All in all I was really busy and I just didn't have any time.

I'm going to give you heads up I might not upload regularly for a tiny bit because a) School starts for me on the 4th and b) I have a foreign exchange student from Germany coming to stay with me. (If any of you guys reading this is from Germany please review or PM me I'd love to talk to you (or if you're not from Germany and just want to talk that works too)). I promise you guys I'm not going to give up on this story I love it and you guys too much to do that. So yeah I know this was short but I had trouble with this chapter that's another reason it took me forever. Please review and tell me what you think! Special Thanks to rhodders12 who without them I don't know what I'd do.

~A_LovesHP

**P.s. I have a goodreads guys and I'd love it more than anything if you'd friend me on that! My name on that is Alicia (because that is my real name) and the URL is / A_LovesHP**


End file.
